Next Year's Summer
by DarkestLinkEAI
Summary: The next exciting summer for Phineas and Ferb.    ...Yes there's going to be Phinbella in it. Updated daily I promise. I would rate it K , but just to be safe, T
1. Chapter 1

Phineas let out a low sigh as he relaxed outside in his backyard under the tree. Today was the first day of a new summer. It was strikingly similar to the first day of his last summer. Phineas was lying under a tree wondering what he would do today with Ferb sitting next to him, reading a book. Perry lay asleep next to him as well.

"So Ferb, what do you want to do today?" Phineas asked his brother. Ferb shrugged just like he had last summer. Phineas had not really expected him to have an idea, he rarely did. Phineas usually came up with the ideas. Ferb, however, was even better at building them. Phineas thought of the rollercoaster they had built the first day and thought of making another, perhaps it could be a bit of a tradition? Make a rollercoaster the first day of summer each year. Of course, Phineas didn't usually like to repeat the same projects again and he had done the rollercoaster twice last year.

Phineas had no ideas, but it was the first day and he really wanted to do something creative today instead of something typical. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice ask

"What'cha doin'?" Phineas looked over to the source of the nose and saw a sombrero visible over his fence. Isabella then opened the gate and walked in.

"Oh hey, Isabella!" Phineas said "How was your early vacation?" When Phineas said this, he was referring to the fact that Isabella got to skip the last week of school to go with her mother to Mexico and visit her family.

"It was great!" Isabella said with a smile. "We saw a lot of cool things and my relatives gave me a ton of gifts! How is your summer so far?"

"Nothing interesting yet." Phineas said "I have no ideas for anything."

"Nothing? Not on the first day of summer?" Isabella asked.

"Nope." Phineas said sadly.

"That's too bad…" Isabella said. "Oh, hey, my grandmother gave me some candy; it's really good so I saved some for you. Wanna try?"

"Sure." Phineas said. Isabella searched her pocket and pulled out three little wrapped balls of chocolate. She gave one to Phineas, one to Ferb, and she kept the last. "Thanks." Phineas said as he unwrapped the chocolate and placed it in his mouth. Ferb and Isabella did the same. Their eyes grew big and they all sighed contently.

"W-wow, that was amazing!" Phineas said. "Have any more?"

"Nope, sorry." Isabella said.

"That's a shame…if we had our own candy factory like the one from that movie we saw last night we could—Ferb, that's it! I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas cried. "Hey…where's Perry?" he added when he noticed the mammal was gone.

Meanwhile Perry the Platypus was putting on his fedora and sneaking into the hole under his food bowl that led to his hideout. He went down a tube and landed in front a computer screen where his boss, Major Monogram, appeared.

"Good evening, Agent P." Major Monogram said. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been buying up all the tri-state areas gum. Find out what he's up to and put a stop it!" Perry saluted and put on his jet-pack. With the engines turned on, he flew out through the tube.

While Perry was preparing for his mission, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were all working on their candy factory. Candace, however, was talking to Stacy on the phone.

"I know…it's a new summer and I'll bet anything that Phineas and Ferb are going to ruin it again!" Candace was saying. She was silent for a moment and then added "No, I will not join them in their fun! That is not what a responsible adult does….I don't care if I'm only sixteen! …I'll call you back, Stacy." Candace said as she spotted a new giant building in her backyard. "What are you doing?" Candace asked as she approached the three of them.

"We're building a candy factory." Phineas said

"You mean like the one from the movie?" Candace asked

"No, that was a chocolate factory."  
"Yes, I know, but it made more than chocolate."

"I know, but we're already giving out five silver tickets, so if I call it a "chocolate factory" we can get in trouble with some copyright laws." Phineas said.

"Five silver tickets you say…" Candace said "So whoever finds these tickets can come to your factory?"

"Find? Nah, that would take too long, we're just giving them out. I already gave one to Isabella, and Ferb's going to give one to Baljeet and Buford. That leaves us with two tickets left. Want one?" Phineas asked holding out a ticket.

"….I'm telling mom!" Candace said taking the ticket.

"Oh, make sure you give her one too." Phineas said handing Candace the other one as she stormed off.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

There was a sudden bang as Perry the Platypus busted down Heinz Doofenshmirtzs door and charged at him. Perry suddenly stopped and looked down. Both his feet were caught in a large pile of gum. Perry gave a disgusted face as Doofenshmirtz approached him.

"Ahh, Perry the Platypus…I see I have caught you in a…"sticky" situation!" Doofeenshmirtz took some time to laugh at his own joke (Perry rolled his eyes) before continuing. "Not a good trap to be into, huh? But you see, it goes so well with my evil scheme today! Have you ever walked somewhere and found you have gum stuck to your foot?" Doofenshmirtz paused and looked down at Perry's feet "Yes…well I suppose you have. Anyway, it's annoying and gross isn't it? I can't stand it! So you see I have built a new machine" Doofenshmirtz approached a white cloth, behind which was, obviously, his invention "…behold…the Gumaway-inator!" Doofenshmirtz cried as he ripped the cloth off and revealed a laser type of machine. "With this, I can get rid of all places that make gum in Danville disappear! Soon there will be no gum left in the entire TRI-STATE AREA!"

Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb were standing right in front of the candy factory with their friends Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford (though he was officially known as the "bully"). Phineas was wearing a brown top hat that looked a bit like chocolate.

"Greetings friends and bullies." Phineas said "Allow me to introduce to you, our new candy factory!" he said holding his arms out in front of it.

"An what do ya make in that factory of yours?" Buford asked

"Well…as the name suggests…candy." Phineas said.

"I believe Buford meant to ask what KIND of candy you make." Baljeet said.

"Oh, well in that case, all sorts. You see I researched on candy factories and things like that and I found out they aren't all that fun, so I decided to make this more like the movie and a make a fun room dedicated to each kind of candy."

"I believe a tour would be more efficient to demonstrate this." Ferb said. Phineas nodded and pushed open the doors to the door factory and lead everyone in.

Candace, however, was calling her mother Linda to bust her brothers.

"Mom! Mom! The boys are doing something!" Candace cried into the phone. Linda let out a very audible groan.

"We're doing this again?" Linda asked.

"Well…yeah…I mean it's summer again, and these two always ruin it!"

"So what are they doing now?" Linda asked.

"Phineas and Ferb built this chocolate factory in our backyard, except they call it a candy factory to avoid legal issues, and it's huge, and it's full of sweets that they shouldn't be eating before dinner and they have their little friends all in it too!" Candace said all of this very fast.

"Well, dear, I would love to check it out, but I'm busy working." Linda said as nicely as she could.

"I'll get dad to cover for you!" Candace said and hung up the phone. Linda just sighed and went back to selling antiques. Candace went charging upstairs yelling "Dad! Dad! Where are you?" she found her father, Lawrence, in her parents room reading on the bed.

"Hello Candace, dear." Lawrence said "Would you mind reading a bit of Dog Fancy with me?" he asked holding up the magazine.

"No time! I need you to cover for mom at the antique store! Phineas and Ferb are up to something!" Candace cried.

"If that makes you happy, I suppose I could." Lawrence said taking his keys from the table and heading out to the new car he had bought for himself.

"You guys are soo busted!" Candace cried as she hopped into the backseat.

Phineas, Ferb, and the others, however, were having too much fun to hear her. They were now touring through the factory and were now flying planes through a sky-world inside the factory where the clouds were made of cotton candy and it rained gumdrops.

"Oh yeah!" Phineas yelled as he soared through the clouds and ate a bit of them.

"Weee!" Isabella cried as she jumped off her plane and used her parachute to land safely to the ground. The others followed suite and were all laughing as they reached the ground.

"C'mon guys, there's still a lot to do!" Phineas said leading them into a new room. Inside was a chocolate river and boat.

_Badink-adink badink-adink badink-adink badink-adink_ several small voices came. The boat was being rowed by several short blue people.

"Who are these people?" Baljeet asked.

"Oh, they are the Badink-adinks." Phineas said "We borrowed them along with the chocolate river from the old toy factory we worked in. Hope on everyone!" Phineas said climbing on the boat. Everyone climbed in and Phineas pointed at some cup holders, each holding a handled cup "See these? You can use them to get some chocolate from the river…don't use your hands, we need to sell this!" Phineas cried and Buford stuck his hand out of the ship to grab some.

"You're selling this?" Baljeet asked.

"Well…yeah, I mean our inventions don't pay for themselves, we gotta make the money somewhere." Phineas said as Isabella climbed in the boat and sat next to him. The Badink-adinks started rowing and they were off.

"Y'know, Phineas, I hear if you try chocolate you get a feeling you're in love…" Isabella said dipping her cup into the river and taking a swig of the chocolate.

"Really? Hmm I never noticed that." Phineas said. He took his cup out and also took a drink of the chocolate. He smacked his lips a bit and stared around at the river, the boat, and finally his eyes rested on Isabella and he smiled. "Hmm, you know what, Isabella? You might be ri—" the rest of his words were drowned out by Baljeets scream.

"Phineas, we're going to go over a waterfall!" Baljeet cried.

"Don't worry, Baljeet, the elevator will catch us." Phineas said without a trace of fear. Despite this, he screamed with everyone else as they fell down the waterfall.

The gang soon found themselves in a clear sphere which was going through a tube leading somewhere in the factory.

"Oh, so this must be the glass elevator." Baljeet said.

"Glass elevator? Nah, that's just ridiculous. This is made out of plastic." Phineas said as he dropped into an even larger clear sphere. This one was full of very large multi-colored balls.

"What room is this, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"This is the elevator room; there are several tubes here that can lead us all over the factory. This is also where we make our gum. Oh watch this!" Phineas said pointing as a mechanical hand twisted the knob to the giant gumball machine and the balls moved and they found themselves shooting down a new room.

In this new room, there were piles of candy, every kind imaginable. "This is the candy room." Phineas said "Here you can load up on all the candy you want…enjoy!"

"Sweet! Buford calls first dibs!" Buford said taking out a bag he had brought with him and scooping up all the candy he could. The rest followed stored as much candy in any way they could.

Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz was toying with his Gumaway-inator.

"Hmmm…now that I think about, what does make gum in the tri-state area? Eh, no matter, I'll just fire at everything and if it sells or makes gum it should disappear. Then again…I bought pretty much all the gum in the tri-state area, so why bother making it disappear? I have it all. Why did I buy all the gum in the first place? I didn't need that much to study on, or make the trap…and buying it all probably made Monogram figure out I was up to something…" Doofenshmirtz said pointing the laser around. Perry meanwhile was carefully stepping out of shoes that looked just like his platypus feet.

"Hmmm…what do you think Perry the Platy—Perry the Platypus, how did you esca—" Doofenshmirtz cried but was interrupted when Perry jumped up and kicked him in the face.

Meanwhile, Candace had just arrived at her parent's antique store.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Phineas and Ferb are up to something and you have to come home right now and check it out!" Candace cried. Linda groaned.

"Candace, I can't leave work right now, I'm busy with a customer." Linda said pointing at the customer she was assisting.

"It's alright dear; I'll take over for you." Lawrence said as he entered the store.

"Are you sure?" Linda asked

"Yes, yes, it's fine. Go along and see what Candace is so excited about."

"Well…OK." Linda said stepping away from the counter.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! C'mon mom!" Candace cried dragging Linda outside.

Back at the factory, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford were still stocking up on candy. "And now we can start stocking the rest in stores." Phineas said, beckoning the others to the backdoor where several trucks were taking away the candy. "And that's just the beginning of the factory." Phineas said signing a paper and handing it back to one of the people driving the trucks. "We can explore the rest after we finish all of this." Phineas added dumping out all of his candy. The others did the same and began to eat.

At the lab Perry the Platypus was fighting Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz threw a punch at Perry the platypus who dodged it and whacked the doctor with his tail. Doofenshmirtz stumbled a bit and Perry grabbed a wad of gum from his trap. Doofenshmirtz aimed a kick and Perry jumped over his head and stuck a huge wad of gum in his hair. "Argh! See? See? THIS is why I hate gum! It keeps getting stuck to your feet, and your hair and it's just disgusting—" Perry jump-kicked Doofenshmirtz in the stomach and he fell back against his machine which fell off the building. "Noo! My inator!" Doofenshmirtz cried reaching out after the machine as though he could pull it back. He turned back to Perry and glared and aimed another punch at the platypus. Perry ducked and grabbed Doofenshmirtz's arm and threw him face first into his own trap. "Argh! Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz cried as Perry jumped out the balcony and pulled out his parachute. The Gumaway-inator fell to its doom and as it exploded, a beam fired off.

Candace and Linda had arrived home and Candace leapt out of the car. "Mom! Mom! C'mon!" Candace cried.  
"Hold your horses Candace." Linda said as she approached the gate. Candace opened it and looked inside. Phineas, Ferb and their friends were all sitting next to the candy factory eating their sweets.

"C'mon hurry up mom!" Candace called again, not daring to take her eyes off the factory. "See, look what your sons are up to!" Candace said facing her mother for a split second before looking back at her brothers and their friends. The candy factory was gone.

"So what are Phineas and Ferb up to?" Linda asked.

"We built a candy factory!" Phineas said.

"I see…" Linda said eyeing all the sweets they had. "Hmm aren't you a little young to be the owners of a candy factory?" Linda joked.

"Um, I don't think so, the kid in the movie ended up becoming the new owner of the factory." Phineas said.

"Actually he's now eighteen." Ferb said.

"I see…well don't spoiler your appetite for dinner." Linda said heading inside the house.

"But…but…well there goes my first day of summer…" Candace said heading back inside the house.

"Oh, there you are, Perry!" Phineas said petting the platypus whom had just arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella gave a small yawn as she took an umbrella and walked outside her house in the rain. She had just woken up and since there was no way she could go see the other Fireside Girls today as she had planned, she decided to see what Phineas and Ferb were doing. To her surprise, Phineas stuck his head over his fence to great her, she hadn't expected him to be outside.

"Hey Isabella, what'cha doin'?" Phineas asked.

"I came over here to ask you that." Isabella said.

"Oh, well Ferb and I have been making invisible clothing. We got the idea of this story we read last night."

"…Invisible clothing?" Isabella asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's really cool. Check it out!" Phineas said letting go of the fence and opening the gate.

"Um, Ph-phineas I don't think you should go out in pub—" Isabella started but too late, Phineas had already opened the gate and stepped out.

To Isabella's surprise he didn't look any different than normal. He appeared to be wearing his normal clothing. "Phineas, I think the rain must have washed the invisible coloring or whatever you used off." Isabella said

"No, they're fine." Phineas said

"But I can see your—"

"These are my normal clothes; Ferb and I are wearing the invisible clothes over them. See?" Phineas said pointing to himself and then Ferb, who, likewise, seemed to be dressed in his usual clothes. "We made them so we can dress for the rain and winter days without having to give up our fashion style...you didn't think we were wearing nothing but invisible clothes did yo—"

"No!" Isabella said going very red.

"…Anyway I made an invisible rain jacket for you too." Phineas said groping around his backyard. "I…never considered that we might lose these." Phineas added as he picked up an invisible outfit and felt it. "No…that's too wide for you, it must be Bufords…Ah ha! Wait…it could be Candace's….hmmm…no it's too small, it must be yours." Phineas said holding out the rain jacket. Isabella took it and, with a bit of trouble, put it on.

"Mmmm, it feels nice and warm." Isabella said hugging herself. There was a sudden flash of lightning.

"I believe we should be getting back into the house." Ferb said. The other two nodded and they went inside.

The three of them took of their jackets and hung them on the hooks near the door, or they thought they did, they weren't sure as the clothes were invisible. They saw Candace talking to Stacy over a webcam on the computer and Phineas said

"Hey Candace, we made you an invisible rain jacket! Wanna try it on?"

"I'm not in the mood right now, Phineas…" Candace said, she sounded close to tears.

"What's wrong, Candace?" Phineas asked.

"Oh she's still upset because she couldn't go to the prom with Jeremy because she was sick." Stacy said from the other side.

"It's not fair!" Candace cried "That was supposed to the most romantic moment ever and now it's gone!"

"There's always next year, Candace." Isabella said trying to cheer her up.

"Next YEAR? I don't want to wait an entire year!" Candace cried. "Oh why couldn't they have held the prom during summer? The school wouldn't have been able to kick me out for being sick then!"

"A summer prom, eh?" Phineas said "Hmmm, Ferb I know what we're going to do today! Hey where's Per—"

"Wait, how are you going to do a summer prom now?" Stacy asked. "I mean you've sent no invitations, nobody knows about it…oh, and it's raining. Not to mention that you need to reserve a place to hold it and a band or DJ and all sorts of other stuff."  
"Oh there's no need to worry about that." Phineas said "We can set the prom up in a day easy…but you do have a point. We won't find enough people to go this quickly…hmm I guess I don't know what we're doing today. Well…I know what we're doing in…three days then. That should be enough time." Phineas said.

"Too bad proms are only for High Schools…" Isabella said

"You know, you're right, it's not really fair that we're making this prom and can't even attend…I think I'll make it so it's for all ages. You OK with that, Candace?" Phineas asked.

"Fine, whatever…" Candace said gloomily.

"Cheer up, Candace! With Phineas and Ferb, this prom will be better than any the school would have." Isabella said.

"I suppose you're right…" Candace agreed.

"Hey, look! The rain stopped!" Phineas said. And sure enough it had. Instead a seven-colored rainbow took its place.

"It looks beautiful…" Isabella said.

"They say that there's a leprechaun on the other side that has a pot of gold." Ferb said.

"A leprechaun, eh? Ferb I now know what we're going to do today!" Phineas said. "Oh yeah and like I was saying before: Where's Perry?"

Perry the platypus was climbing around the tree Phineas and Ferb usually sat under and opened a door with a large egg inside. Perry climbed in the egg and rode to the top of the tree where Monogram was on the screen set.

"Hello Agent P." Mongram said "Sorry for making you come here, our original base is being worked on at the moment and your host family happened to have this convenient hideout in their tree. Don't know how it happened…anyway Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been buying up all the tri-state areas coins…well he hasn't been buying them, he's been exchanging dollars for change…which I suppose is buying it—it doesn't matter, just find out what Doofenshmirtz is up to and put a stop to it!" Perry nodded and took off on his platypus car.

Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb were just finishing their plane to ride off to the end of the rainbow.

"You guys sure have been taking a long time on that plane…" Isabella commented "Sorry it's just…usually you guys are quicker."

"Yeah I know, it's just…planes aren't really our strong point. So far, every plane we've had has been destroyed. Remember the Sun-Beater3000?"

"Oh yeah…." Isabella said with a giggle, remembering how many times that poor plane had crashed horribly and had been broken apart.

"I think we're done…" Phineas said banging the plane with his fist to check its condition. The plane passed…or at least it didn't break into pieces.

"Hello, my friends." Baljeet said as he entered the yard, followed by Buford. "Are we traveling around the world again?"

"Not this time, Baljeet." Phineas said "We're going to the end of the rainbow today!"  
"The end of the rainbow? Ya gotta be kiddin' me!" Buford said. "What kinda girlie stuff is this?"

"Well…our original plan was to make a summer prom." Phineas said.

"I'm a losin' a lotta respect for ya dinner bell." Buford said.

"So you coming along? We're going to find a leprechaun and take his gold."

"Eh…alright." Buford said climbing on the plane. "I guess bullying the leprechaun makes up for it."

"Everyone seat belted in?" Phineas asked checking on his passengers. "Alright then, let's go!" with a roar of the engine, the plane was off.

Candace heard the noise and checked outside. She could see nobody but Irving. Candace ran outside and asked

"Hey, kid, have you seen Phineas and Ferb?"

"They just set off to look for a leprechaun at the end of the rainbow." Irving said.

"Alright then, I'm telling mom!" Candace said. "….Say, how long have you been here?"

"Six hours." Irving said.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

Perry had just jumped off his car and smashed into Doofshmirtz's window. Doofenshmirtz smiled and pushed a button. Several dollar bills wrapped themselves around Perry, trapping him. "Ahh Perry the Platypus…as usual your timing is unsurprising. And by unsurprising I mean…completely surprising! …Wait…no, no I did that wrong. I was supposed to say that the other way around, you know surprising, then unsurprising…eh, you get the picture." Doofenshmirtz said. He walked over and stood near a large curtain. "So Perry the Platypus since Monogram pays you, you undoubtedly understand the annoyance of spare change. I mean nobody uses it! The only coins anybody uses are quarters! It's a big pain when you go to the store and they give you all this spare change that you never use! And just when you need to use it, you don't have it on you! It's infuriating! That is why I have made an invention to turn all the coins in Danville into quarters." Doofenshmirtz smiled and placed his hands on the curtain. "Behold my latest invention! The Change-inator!" Doofenshmirtz cried as he pulled back the curtains and revealed a machine that, like many of the others, looked like a laser. Next to it was a very large jar of spare change. Doofenshmirtz laughed a bit and said "You get it Perry the Platypus? "Change-inator"? You know because it changes coins into quarters which are change? You get it? Well actually I didn't really think of it as a pun when I named it, but the idea came to me and I thought it was a good joke. Ahem, anyway, I plan to fire this all over the Tri-State area so I don't have to put up with small change. I know I could just, y'know turn my change in for dollar bills…but it seems so tedious to do all the time. Anyway with all the spare change I had, and the spare change I bought…or exchanged…or whatever you would call that. You know what I mean, changing in a dollar for spare change…which now that I think about is not really any less tedious than changing in change for a dollar…no matter! You see I now have a lot of the change, and I will turn it into quarters making myself a large profit! Soon there will be no more change in the entire TRI-STATE AREA! Well…except for the quarters. I…I feel like I'm over explaining that too much, what do you think, Perry the Platypus?"

In the sky, Phineas, Ferb and their friends were flying over the rainbow.

"Y'know it's occurred to me that we might not be flying to the end of the rainbow…we could be going towards the beginning." Phineas said. "Oh well, there's nothing we can do about now, so let's hope we get lucky!" they continued flying and flying when suddenly Isabella cried out

"I see him!" and pointed down at the ground.

"How do you see him? He must be dressed in green just like the grass." Baljeet said leaning over.

"Yeah, but I can see where the rainbow ends." Isabella said pointing. Phineas lowered the plane and landed near the end of the rainbow. Sure enough there was a leprechaun standing near a pot filled with gold. Buford jumped out of the plane and approached the leprechaun.

"Hey greenie! Give us your gold!" Buford demanded.

"Eh, sure, why not?" the leprechaun said.

"Wait, really? That's it?" Phineas asked as he stepped out of the plane.

"Yep, pretty much, laddie." The leprechaun said.

"You don't want us to do anything? Solve riddle perhaps or pay you with something?" Phineas said

"Nope, not at all. We leprechaun just sit here handing out gold to people who stop by. Surprisingly enough you're the first people to ever come…say aren't you a wee bit old to be believin' in leprechauns?"  
"Yes, yes we are. Thank you!" Phineas said, taking the gold and heading back into the plane. "Well that was easy." Phineas said as they headed home.

Back at home, Candace was calling Linda. "Mom! The boys made a plane to follow a rainbow and get a pot of gold from a leprechaun!" Candace yelled. There was silence; both knew that this was the craziest thing Candace had ever said.

"Candace I'm busy shopping right now…" Linda said.

"But you gotta come home and see this!" Candace pleaded. Linda sighed a bit and said

"So let me get this straight, Phineas and Ferb are in the backyard right now with a pot of gold, a leprechaun, and a plane?"

"Well…no, they left, but they will be back! So you gotta come and wait with me!"

"I don't have time for this right now Candace…call again when the boys are actually home." Linda said and hung up the phone.

Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz was pointing the laser over Danville. "Hmm…what should I hit first? Oh, I know! The Googolplex mall! That has dozens and dozens of stores! Each of which has a cash register filled with change. Hmm…then again I could shoot this collection of coins I have stored right here…." Doofenshmirtz said looking at his collection. "I suppose it doesn't really matter seeing how I plan to zap it all anyway—Perry the Platypus how did you escape?" Doofenshmirtz cried as Perry charged at him, the dollar bills lying ripped on the floor "Hmmm, I suppose dollar bills aren't really all that stro—oof!" Doofenshmirtz spluttered as Perry slid under his legs and kicked him in the back.

Back in the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas, Ferb, and the others had just returned with their plane. "Aha! There you are!" Candace cried.

"Hey, Candace, we found the leprechaun and his pot of gold!" Phineas said pulling the pot out and showing it to her.

"Oooh! You guys are SO busted!" Candace cried taking out her phone and dialing her mother's number. "Mom! Phineas and Ferb are back and they found the leprechaun!" Candace cried. Linda was silent again; finding it hard to believe even Candace would say something like this.

"So…there's a leprechaun in our back yard?" Linda asked.

"Well…no, but Phineas and Ferb are here this time! And they have a plane, and a pot of gold, and there's a rainbow!"

"Oh yeah, I saw that, it was really nice." Linda said.

"The pot of gold and plane was nice?" Candace asked.

"No, no, the rainbow."

"Oh…well you need to get home right now!" Candace cried.

"Alright, alright I'll be there soon…" Linda said hanging up the phone and heading to her car.

Meanwhile back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz was fighting Perry the Platypus. Perry kicked at Doofenshmirtz who blocked it with a chair he picked up. Doofenshmirtz then threw the chair at Perry who ducked and punched Doofenshmirtz in the stomach. "Take that Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz cried as he took a swing at Perry. "And that!" he yelled as he swung again. Perry ducked under the fist and punched Doofenshmirtz in the face. That's when Doofenshmirtz saw his inator and smiled. "Now I shall turn you into pocket change, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz cried and started firing the laser at Perry who dodged it each time. "Take that, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz cried as he aimed another shot at Perry who found himself at a dead end. Perry closed his eyes, waiting for his doom…but nothing happened. "Oh…oh that's right, I made it so only other coins would be effected…because you know, you keep turning my inventions against me and I didn't want to be turned itno a quar—curse you Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz cried as Perry kicked him off the balcony with his machine, which exploded upon impact on the ground.

Meanwhile in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, Linda was just pulling up the driveway. "Mom!" Candace cried rushing over.

"Hmmm, this plane was the best we made by far. It's still around. I suppose we ought to save this for later, what do you think Ferb?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded and pushed a button on a control panel which made their lawn swallow up the plane in a type of trap door. As everyone watched the plane sink below the lawn, nobody saw Doofenshmirtz's laser turn all their gold into quarters.

"See? See? I told you they had a plane and a pot of…gold?" Candace said as they entered.

"I don't see a plane…" Linda said. "What are you boys up to?"

"We went looking for a leprechaun for his pot of—hey this is just a bunch of quarters!" Phineas said staring at it.

"That green dude ripped us off!" Buford cried.

"I see…well just put that back in my coin jar where you found it when you're done." Linda said heading in their house to make pie.

"Oh there you are Perry!" Phineas said as the platypus came into view. "You missed all the fun, we went looking for this leprechaun and he gave us a pot of gold! Except well…now it's quarters, which is a bummer…"

"Well at least it's something we'll use, unlike those other bits of small change." Ferb said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

Isabella and the Fireside Girls were all climbing up the stairs with dozens of boxes of cookies. It was a hassle, but the customer they were seeing was a regular and they were sure to get a sale off of him. Isabella knocked on the door and they heard a high pitched male voice call "Coming!" before opening the door. The man was tall, but had a hunch; he had a mob of brown hair and wore a lab coat. His name, as I'm sure you know, is Heinz Doofenshmirtz. "Oh how sweet! The Fireside Girls! What can I do for you today?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"We were wondering if you wanted to buy any Fireside Cupcakes." Isabella said.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Doofenshmirtz said.

"Great! How many?"

"All the boxes you have."

"Really?" Isabella asked surprised.

"Yep, I'm preparing for a party so I need a lot of refreshments."

"What's this?" Gretchen asked pointing to a sign next to the door as Isabella handed Doofenshmirtz the boxes of cupcakes and Doofenshmirtz handed Isabella the money. The sign read Huge pay for huge party treat.

"Oh, you noticed my food wanted poster." Doofenshmirtz said. "Yes, well I need something like a cake for the party, but I wanted it to be more fun than a normal birthday cake, you know? Say, do you think you could make a large Fireside Cupcake that could be served as a real cake?"

"Well…we don't actually make these…" Adyson said. "We get them from the Fireside factory here in Danville."

"Oh…that's too bad." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Buuut, we do have the recipe and we can try to make one from scratch for you." Isabella said.

"Oh great! Tell you what, girls, come to this address if you decide to make one and drop it off. If it tastes anywhere near as good as the ones I just bought, I can assure you that you will make a fortune." Doofenshmirtz wrote down an address and handed it to Isabella before closing the door.

"Alright girls, we need to make the biggest, best tasting, Fireside Cupcake ever!" Isabella said.

"And how do you plan for us to do that?" Holly asked. Isabella smiled and said

"Easy, with the help of our friends—"

Phineas and Ferb were lying under the tree as usual. "Hmm…so what do we do today? We've made all the current preparations for the prom that's in two days…hey what are YOU doing?" Phineas asked, because Ferb seemed to be paying no attention to him whatsoever. He was busy looking through a very large book, the phone book.

"Looking up a number." Ferb said flipping through pages, trying to figure out something.

"Who are you trying to look up?" Phineas asked.

"My date." Ferb said. Phineas was tempted to ask who, but decided not. It wasn't really his business. Although, he was starting to wonder who he would go with. He was organizing this whole thing; he would look pretty stupid showing up without a date. So far there was only one girl he had even considered. And that was—

"Hi, Isabella." Phineas said as Isabella walked through the gate, she was in her Fireside Girl uniform.

"Hey Phineas, I know what'cha doin' today!" Isabella said

"And what would that be?" Phineas asked.

"The Fireside girls and I need someone's help to make a giant Fireside Cupcake so we can make some money. Wanna help?"

"Sure, but why are you asking us to help with this?" Phineas asked, who never felt like he was a cooking expert.

"Because I want it to be as impossibly big as possible…or impossible….and you guys are great at doing impossible things!" Isabella said.

"She has a point…" Ferb said. "Hey, where's Perry?"

Perry the Platypus was in the kitchen near the refrigerator. He put on his fedora and climbed inside. There was tube that Perry slide down before reaching his secret base where Major Monogram appeared on screen. "Hello, Agent P." Monogram said. "Doofenshmirtz has been buying up loads of food, lights, and toys. We don't know what evil scheme he as planned. Find out what he's up to and put a stop to it!" Perry nodded and set off for his mission.

In the backyard, Phineas and his friends were unloading trucks of flour, sugar, and various other ingredients into a bowl the size of their house. Isabella whipped her forehead and sighed "Phew, this is a lot of work…hey, why isn't Ferb helping?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, he's trying to look up his date's phone number." Phineas said.

"Date?"

"You know, for our prom in two days. He's trying to call his date." Phineas said.

"Oh yeah!" Isabella said remembering "Um, about that…Phineas, I was wondering if—"

"Hey, dinnerbell, we got that gigantic mixer you ordered!" Buford yelled as a truck came with a giant electronic mixer.

"OK, I'll be right there to set it up!" Phineas said. Isabella sighed and followed.

Ferb, meanwhile, was trying to remember Vanessa's last name. What was it? Darlington? Dingleburg? Duffenberry? Doofenshmirtz? Doofenshmirtz…? Vanessa Doofenshmirtz…

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

Perry the Platypus ran to a building (not the usual building Doofenshmirtz lived in) and busted down the wall. "Ahh…Perry the Platypus. How appalling…and by appalling I mean…completely rude! Seriously why did you just smash through that wall? Was it even necessary? I'm renting this place and now I'm going to have to buy it! I'm not even being evil today!" Doofenshmirtz cried. "I really didn't expect you to come this time, I had to play my normal evil jingle even though I'm not in my lair, and that's the second time I've had to do it today! It's not cheap you know! Really, what made you think I was being evil today?" Perry pushed a few buttons on his watch and showed Doofenshmirtz the recording of Major Monogram telling him his mission. "Are you serious?" Doofenshmirtz cried "Really, buying food, decorations, and games makes you think I'm up to evil? Why do you keep tabs on that stuff anyway? You're practically stalking me! I was just hosting an innocent party today, is all! Because it's my birthday, in case you forgot!" Perry the Platypus shifted his feet guilty at this. "Hmph, you know I remembered YOUR birthday and bought YOU a present…" Doofenshmirtz said. "Really, all I wanted to do is have a birthday party today, you know like the one you WRECKED last year! I even invited my stupid brother, Roger! Vanessa and Norm are also coming as well….see THEY remembered my birthday!" Doofenshmirtz took a breath and sighed "….Sorry about ranting at you like that, Perry the Platypus. It's just sometimes you make so angry! Anyway, come to the closet, I have a surprise." Doofenshmirtz said leading Perry to the closet and closing him in. "Sorry, Perry the Platypus, I can't have you ruining my party again and I didn't have a trap ready. Doofenshmirtz said from the other side of the door. "Hey, you want evil? You got it! I'm going to put some special elixir in the food that will put the entire tri-state area under my control! And know this: You brought this on yourself, Perry the Platypus!"

Ferb, meanwhile, finally remembered Vanessa's last name. Ferb flipped through the phone book and found four Doofenshmirtzs. He tried the first number. There was a pause and some ringing. "Hello?" a female voice said from the other end.

"Erm, hello." Ferb said "I was wondering if I got the right number for Vanessa Doofenshmirtz."

"Oh, my daughter!" The women said. "Sorry, but she's at her fathers right now. Want me to give you the number?"

"It's fine." Ferb said.

"Alright then…" the women said and hung out. Ferb called the next number and waited as the phone rang. A strange jingle came out of nowhere.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

Ferb stared at the phone and hung up. That was certainly not the right number.

"Ferb! You got a moment? We could use some help over here!" Phineas said as he set up the electronic mixer. Ferb waved him away. "Alright then…hey, Isabella, wanna help?" Phineas asked.

"Sure!" Isabella called from the foot of the bowl and began to climb up. She and Phineas began pressing buttons for the giant electronic mixer and had to hold on for their lives as it vibrated horribly and the machine itself felt like it was spinning, but the two of them were having fun and laughing as thought it were a ride.

When they were finally done mixing, they turned off the mixer and Phineas helped Isabella back on the ground. "Thanks." Isabella said.

"No problem…um, hey Isabella, you know that prom we have set in two days?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah…" Isabella said, her hope slowly rising.  
"Well, I wanted to ask you something about that, would yo—"

"Phineas what are you doing?" Candace yelled.

"Making a giant cupcake to help the Fireside Girls." Phineas said.

"Grrr…I'm telling mom!" Candace said marching off into the house.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz just returned to his party room with a bottle of elixir in his hand. "Oh, Vanessa, you're here!" Doofenshmirtz said, hugging his daughter who had been waiting for him to show up. "And you too, Norm!" Doofenshmirtz added spotting the robot man.

"Hey dad, how's your birthday so far…you're not trying anything evil are you? You said you wouldn't…" Vanessa said.

"Urgh, it's been terrible! Perry the Platypus attacked me…and for no reason this time!" Doofenshmirtz added catching the look on his daughters face. "Seriously, Monogram thought because I bought food and games, I was planning something evil! How do you make evil with food and games? Well I'll tell you how in a minute—anyway, that's just the beginning. I had to play my evil jingle THREE times today! Twice while you were gone and I had to play again just now when I was fetching this elixir from my lab and someone called—" there was a sudden ringing and Vanessa said

"Hang on, dad, someone's calling…hello?" Vanessa picked up the phone.

"Vanessa?" A familiar British voice said.  
"Ferb?" Vanessa said shocked.

"Um…yes. I wanted to ask you something…" Ferb said.

"Oh, sure, what is i—"

"Who are you talking to?" Heinz interrupted.

"Dad, shh! No not you, Ferb, hang on. Dad, he's a friend, OK? Quit being so protective….What were you saying Ferb?"

"Err…my brother and I intend to host a summer prom in two days…would you go with me?" Ferb asked.

"Oh…um…" Vanessa considered for a moment. Ferb had to be two or three years younger than her, and she didn't really know him all that well…on the other hand, he was pretty nice. She didn't want to hurt his feelings…and it's not like she had to do anything serious with him or anything. "Sure, Ferb, just pick me up at my mothers address at—"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Heinz said snatching the phone. "Listen, buddy, if you want to date my daughter you can meet me first! Come to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated tomorrow and ask for Doofenshmirtz. THEN we'll take about you dating my daughter!" Doofenshmirtz said and hung up the phone.

"DAD!" Vanessa cried "How could you be so rude?"

"I'm evil, what do you expect? Anyway I'm not letting you just date some stranger. I know boys, I am one, we're evil so you need to be careful."

"You sure act like a boy…" Vanessa said.

"I heard that!" Doofenshmirtz said.

"By the way…what is that elixir for?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, this?" Heinz said holding up the elixir. "Well, since Perry the Platypus decided to attack me, I decided I'm going to be evil—"  
"What? You promised you wouldn't be evil today!" Vanessa said.

"I know, but I said that because I thought I would be able to celebrate my birthday in peace. But no! Those O.W.C.A. jerks are going to attack me no matter what! So I may as well be attacked for doing something I love….if it's a war you want, it's a war you shall get, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz yelled at the closet door.

"What are you yelling at?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, Perry the Platypus, he's in the closet." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Umm…no, he's not." Vanessa said.

"What do you mean he's not? How did he escape?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Um, Norm needed to use the closet to get supplies and when he opened the door, Perry the Platypus left."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

"I thought you weren't doing anything evil and invited him."  
"Me? Invite Perry the Platypus? Why would I do that?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"You two seem like great friends." Vanessa said.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Oh…well, it seems to me like you intentionally let Perry the Platypus stop you. You always give him a way out of his trap and make it obvious and easy for him to destroy your machines…" Vanessa said.

"Now listen here, young lady I don—oof" Doofenshmirtz had just been attacked from behind by Perry.

Candace, meanwhile, was heading up the stairs to her parent's bedroom to get Linda. "Mom!" Candaced cried when she saw her "Mom, Mom, Mom! Phineas and Ferb have made this gigantic cupcake that's, like, a thirty feet tall and you have to see it!" Candace said grabbing Linda's arm.

"Oh, alright, Candace…" Linda said following Candace to the back yard.

Phineas and the others were just finishing the cupcake as Ferb came over. "Hey, Ferb, how'd it go?" Phineas asked. Ferb gave him a thumbs up. "I see…well, you missed the fun but at least you got a date for the prom. Now all I need to is—"

"Phineas, the truck is here." Isabella said.

"Oh, great! Let's take it to the party." Phineas said and he and Ferb left the yard with Isabella and the others while the cupcake was put on a truck and they drove off.

"See, Mom? See?" Candace said taking Linda outside.

"Sorry, Candace…I really don't see this one at all." Linda said.

"What? That's impossible!" Candace cried as she looked for traces of the cupcake. "Feel around, Mom! It might be invisible!" Linda sighed and headed back inside.

Meanwhile back at Doofenshmirtz's party, Perry the Platypus had just been hit Norm who snuck up from behind. Feeling dazed, Perry ran behind Norm and looked for an off switch. "Looking for the switch, Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz asked with a smile. "Well, I took it off! By the way, thank you, Norm…it's been awhile since you helped me fight Perry the Platypus, hasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it has." Norm said. Perry gave up on Norm and turned back to Doofenshmirtz. Norm aimed a punch at Perry who jumped and it ended up hitting Doofenshmirtz. Perry landed on Norms arm when he jumped and now jumped off at Doofenshmirtz. The two continued punching and kicking each other when suddenly a doorbell rang.

"Wait; hang on, Perry the Platypus! Time out!" Doofenshmirtz said. "Who is it?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"The Fireside Girls!" a voice said from beyond the door. Perry began to panic; he recognized it as Isabella's voice. She saw him enough times to possibly recognize him in his fedora. Perry took off his hat and hid in a corner as the door opened and Isabella entered.

"Ah, hello." Doofenshmirtz said "Do you have the large cupcake I asked for?"

"Yes, yes we do." Isabella said.

"I see…where is it?"

"Right outside." Isabella said leading him out. Perry hoped she wouldn't be there for long. There was no way he could risk fighting Doofenshmirtz with her around. Even worse was the possibility that Phineas and Ferb were with her. Judging by what he heard outside, they probably were.

"Amazing!" Doofenshmirtz said "You made this yourself?"

"With a little help…" Isabella said modestly.

"Wow…this is really—I'll go get my wallet." Doofenshmirtz said heading back into the party room. As he began searching through the closet, Perry had an idea. He could lock Doofenshmirtz in the closet right now…except Isabella would be wanting her pay. Perry decided not to and continued thinking of ideas. "Ah, there it is!" Doofenshmirtz said heading back outside. "And here's your money." Doofenshmirtz said handing Isabella a large sum of cash.  
"WOW! You're really giving us all of this?" Isabella asked.

"Sure, why not? I get a huge alimony check so it's not too big of deal." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Thanks! You must be one of the nicest guys in Danville!" Doofenshmirtz grimaced a bit a this and added with another smile

"Why don't you come over to my party? It should start in around ten minutes; invite all your little friends if you want." Doofenshmirtz said. Though he did not know it, he was making Perry's job a lot harder.

"Thanks! I'll make sure to come." Isabella said closing the door. Doofenshmirtz grinned.

"Yes, but little does she know, soon I will be using her cupcake for evil! She will be my minion with the others and I will rule the entire TRI-STATE AREA!" Perry quickly put on his fedora and attacked Doofenshmirtz again. If Phineas, Ferb and the others were coming in ten minutes, he had little time. Perry punched and kicked Doofenshmirtz as fast as he could. "Oh come on, Perry the Platypus, I don't even get a break today?" Doofenshmirtz said. Perry considered him for a moment, and then threw him in the closet and locked the door. Suddenly the door opened and Perry took off his fedora. The guests had arrived.

Meanwhile, Isabella was just telling Phineas the good news.

"That guy gave us a bunch of money! We could fund ourselves for a year with this, easily! Thank you, Phineas!"  
"No problem, I had fun." Phineas said.

"Oh yeah and he invited me to his party, wanna come with me?" Isabella asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun, right Ferb?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded and the three of them headed into the building.

"Hmmm, I wonder whose birthday it is." Isabella said.

"Happy Birthday…Doof—en—shmirtz…." Phineas read the banner. "Oh hey look! The mayor's here!" Phineas pointed at Roger Doofenshmirtz. "It must be Mayor Doofenshmirtz's birthday!" at these words everyone began crowding around Roger, wishing him a happy birthday.

"Argh! Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz cried.

"Huh, did someone say something about Perry, our platypus?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." Ferb said patting Perry who had just shown up.

Does it…feel like I connected these plots too much? Urgh, I hope not, otherwise people are going to hate the next chapter I have planned.


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas let out a low sigh. He was all alone right now. Just sitting under the usual tree with nobody…except Perry. Phineas, however, knew he couldn't rely on Perry's company for long; he was bound to disappear soon. Just when Phineas considered on asking Candace what to do that day, the gate opened and Isabella, Baljeet, Buford entered.

"Hey Phineas, what'cha doin'?" Isabella asked.  
"Nothing right now…" Phineas said with a sigh and then asked "What do you guys normally do during summer?"

"I bully nerds." Buford said

"I get bullied by bullies…well, just Buford, really." Baljeet said.

"I hang out with you guys and sometimes collect patches." Isabella said.

"I spy on you with my satellite computer and wait for you guys to do something." Irving(who, as usual, appeared without anyone noticing) said.

"Is that really all you do?" Baljeet asked

"Well, he is a fanboy, they don't do much." Buford said.

"Sooo…what kind of patch do you need now, Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"Hmmm, I don't think I have my sand castle patch yet…" Isabella said

"Alright then! Fer-er-Isabella I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas said.

"Hey, where's Ferb?" Isabella asked.

"I think he said he was going to meet Vanessa today and ask her to the prom." Phineas said "But getting to the point, where's Perry?"

Perry was sidling along the house as a wall opened and he slid down a tube. As usual, Major Monogram was on the computer screen. "Hello, Agent P. Sorry for making you use the same entrance as you have before…it's just that we're running out of new ones and need some time to install them. Anyway I wasn't really following Doofenshmirtz lately; I've been busy doing other things. I'm sure, though, that Doofenshmirtz is up to something…he always is, so go and put a stop to it!" Perry couldn't help but scowl a little at this, last time he had met Doofenshmirtz he had gotten a rant on how he wasn't being evil that day. Nevertheless, Perry saluted Major Monogram and took off with his jetpack.

Meanwhile back at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas and the others had changed into their swimsuits to go to the beach. They were now taking turns lathering themselves with sunscreen. As Phineas finished his front, he turned expectantly to his left to hand it to Ferb so he could do his back. Ferb, of course, wasn't there. "Hey, Isabella can you do me a favor?" Phineas asked.

"What is it, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Can you rub sun block on my back?"  
"Oh! Um…sure…" Isabella said giggling a bit and going red. She put the sunscreen in her palms and began rubbing Phineas' back, growing redder every second.

"Thanks." Phineas said when she finished, he looked at her and saw how red her face was and added "I think you need to put some more on…you look sunburned already." And started smearing some sun block on her face, which, of course, only made her blush more.

"What are you guys doing?" Candace asked.

"We're going to build a humongous sand castle so Isabella can earn her sand castle patch." Phineas said.

"MOM!" Candace yelled.

"What is it, Candace?" Linda asked as she came over.

"Phineas and Fer—his friends are going to build a sand castle!" Candace said.

"I know…they asked me to drive them there." Linda said "By the way, where's Ferb?"

"He's at his date's house so he can ask her to the prom tomorrow." Phineas said.

"Strange…in my day you had to be in High School to attend a prom." Linda said. Candace felt a great urge to tell her that Phineas and Ferb had planned the whole thing, but caught herself, remembering that they had made it for her. "By the way, Phineas…are you taking anyone?" Linda asked with a smile.

"Well I haven't asked but I was thinking—"

"I haven't asked Jeremy yet!" Candace cried and ran as fast as she could to her room to get her cell phone.

"Make it quick, Candace! You're going to need to watch them while I go shopping." Linda said referring to Phineas and the others.

"You mean I have to baby-sit these kids?" Candace asked, sticking her head down the stairs.

"Yes…and anyway, they just got out of seventh grade; they're pretty mature and shouldn't be a hassle." Linda said. Candace glared at Phineas and the others who smiled innocently back at her.

"Mom, don't you think I have something better to do than watch my little brother and his friends all day?" Candace asked.

"Well…I would, but that seems to be what you do all day…and then you ask me to join you." Linda said. Candace sighed and headed upstairs to change into a swimsuit.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

Ferb knocked on the door that said "Doofenshmirtz" on it and Vanessa opened it.

"Hey Ferb, sorry dad's making you go through all of this…"

"It's alright." Ferb said.

"Ahh…so you're this…Ferb." Doofenshmirtz said coming to the doorway. "Hmm you're a bit small…aren't a bit young to be dating my daughter?"

"Yes, yes I am." Ferb said.

"I see…well I guess it's better than you being too old. Now before I let you date Vanessa I need to test your character." Doofenshmirtz said.

"How will you be doing that?" Ferb asked.

"Ahh, yes, you will be helping me with my evil machines." Doofenshmirtz said and Vanessa groaned. Perry meanwhile had just snuck on the balcony and with a jolt of fear, hid out of sight. How was he supposed to fight Doofenshmirtz when Ferb was right there? Perry dialed his watch to get a hold of Monogram.

"Agent P, what seems to be the problem?" Monogram asked. Perry moved the watch so they could see Ferb.

"I see…so have your owner joined Doofenshmirtz?"

"Always the silent ones you gotta watch out for…" Carl said. Perry, however, shook his head. He knew Ferb wasn't evil.

"I see…well I don't see how you're going to fight Doofenshmirtz with him around…perhaps another agent can defeat Doofenshmirtz today?" Monogram said

"I don't think so, sir. All of our agents are busy…" Carl said.  
"And I'm not going to ask Wanda to borrow one of hers…" Monogram said. "Hmmm, oh wait, I have an idea! Agent P, stand still!" Perry nodded and suddenly there was a flash. Perry examined himself; he didn't seem to be a platypus anymore.

"We've disguised you as a panda." Monogram said. Perry nodded and just noticed that Doofenshmirtz, Ferb, and Vanessa had taken the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated blimp. Perry pulled on his jetpack and flew after them.

Meanwhile, Linda had just arrived at the beach and all at once everyone ran outside, except for Candace who mumbled and groaned at having to watch over Phineas and his friends. "All right, I'll be back in one hour. Have fun kids!" Linda said and drove off. Candace sighed and set her towel and the sand and lay down to relax.

"All right guys; let's get started on this sand castle!" Phineas said "First we can order trucks of sand to—"

"Phineas." Isabella interrupted. Phineas was quiet for a moment and then laughed

"Oh! Heh-heh…we're at the beach…well…let's get to work then!" Phineas said. The others nodded and began gathering sand. "Hey, Candace, wanna help? I hear you won the sand castle contest last year!" Phineas said.

"Phineas, I'm not going to be a part of your childish games." Candace said and took out her phone, she needed to call Jeremy. Candace dialed his number and waited for a moment for him to pick up.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, Jeremy!" Candace said.

"Oh, hey Candace!" Jeremy said "What's up?"

"Well…my brothers are hosting a summer prom and since we missed ours…I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Candace said

"Sure, that sounds great!" Jeremy said.

"OK...bye Jeremy."

"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"When is it?" Jeremy asked

"Oh it's going to be tomorrow at—hang on…PHINEAS! When's the prom going to start?" Candace yelled

"Tomorrow at 6:00 P.M." Phineas said.

"Tomorrow at 6:00 P.M." Candace repeated. That reminded Isabella that she needed to ask Phineas…perhaps now was a good time? Maybe if she asked him now, he would notice how cute she was in her swimsuit and say yes?

"Um, Phineas, I want to ask you something about the prom too." Isabella said.

"What is it?" Phineas asked.

"I was wondering if you would take—"

"HE SAID YES!" Candace cheered. Isabella scowled, she was beginning to get annoyed with these interruptions, and Jeremy was Candace's boyfriend. She should have known he would say yes!

Meanwhile, Ferb was busy with Doofenshmirtz. The blimp was currently floating over the ocean. "Alright…um…"

"Ferb" Ferb supplied

"Yes, Ferb, you shall now help me raise the tide and take over the entire TRI-STATE AREA!" Vanessa groaned again.

"Since you probably know nothing about mechanics—"

"Actually Ferb made a plane and flew around the world in…one day, I think." Vanessa said.

"Oh really? You did that all by yourself?" Heinz asked.

"Well, my brother helped out…" Ferb said

"Oh you have a brother too? Let me guess, he's the popular center of attention kind of guy, right?"

"Yes, that sounds right." Ferb said.

"But you're just as great as he is in what you do, yet nobody seems to notice you, huh?"

"Well…that is true, but it's not really Phin—"

"Ferb, you and I have a lot in common…." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Dad, his relationship with his brother is nothing like your—" Vanessa started but Doofenshmirtz interrupted.

"Quiet Vanessa, we have company…yes I think you will do well in the evil business, Ferb. Now my nemesis should be here any minute to thwart me. He's a mammal known as Per—" Doofenshmirtz suddenly got kicked in the stomach and said "Oh that must be him…Peter the Panda?" Perry was confused for a moment, before remembering he looked like a panda. "What are you doing here, Peter? You aren't my nemesis. Remember? My nemesis is Pe—" Perry kicked him again. He didn't want Ferb to hear the name Perry the Platypus here.

Back at the beach, Phineas and the others had just finished the sand castle. It was almost the size of a real castle. "Think this will be enough to get you the sand castle patch, Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"Actually…a normal sized one would be enough…" Isabella said.

"Oh…well this was more fun. Now what…?" Phineas asked.

"We could play in it." Baljeet suggested.

"Hmm, that's a good idea! We could pretend it's the medieval ages and I could be the knight." Phineas said.

"What about me?" Isabella asked.

"You can be the beautiful princess I eventually save." Phineas said

"Oh…OK…" Isabella said with a small giggle and headed inside the castle and up one of the towers.

"And Buford can be king!" Buford said, also heading inside the castle. Isabella didn't seem comfortable with that choice; did it mean she would marry Buford? The idea was disgusting, even in a game.

"Yeah, Buford can be the Black Knight who takes over as king…until I defeat him."

"You ain't defeating Buford, dinner bell." Buford said.

"We'll see…" Phineas said.

"And what shall I be?" Baljeet asked.

"Hmmm, you're smart, so you can be the wizard who guides me to Buford.

"He's right there…" Baljeet said pointing.

"I know, but I'm going to pretend I don't know! Then you can tell me and I will begin my quest."

"Do you know where Buford is?" Baljeet asked.

"The Black Knight?" Phineas asked.

"Yeeesss."  
"Nope."

"Well he's right there." Baljeet said pointing at the castle.

"Oh there he is!" Phineas said, pretending to be surprised.

"What are you guys doing?" Candace asked heading over.

"We're playing medieval ages with our sand castle." Phineas said.

"Well I'm telling Mom!" Candace said

"She won't be here for an hour…" Phineas reminded her.

"Fine, then I'm telling Mom in one hour!" Candace said.

"Is there anything else the wizard does?" Baljeet asked.

"Yes, sometimes he helps the hero make weapons and leads him to a legendary sword or something."  
"Make you weapons? Out of what? Sand?"  
"That's brilliant, Baljeet!" Phineas said fetching wet sand in the beach and forming into weapons and armor.

Back in the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated blimp, Heinz was still fighting Perry. "Urgh, really Peter the Panda, what are you doing here today?" Heinz asked as he dodged Perry's punches and kicks. "I'm trying to teach someone to be evil and you were so late, I forgot to bring my trap from home…and I didn't even get tell my back-story yet! Don't you want to know why I want to flood the Tri-state area? Really, you're nowhere near as good as nemesis as Pe—" Perry had tackled Doofenshmirtz. "Help you two!" Doofenshmirtz cried kicking two nearby lasers to Vanessa and Ferb.

Vanessa ignored her dad and went in the corner to read. Ferb shrugged and began firing at the disguised Perry. After all, it was only a robotic animal, wasn't it? Perry leapt off of Doofenshmirtz and began dodging the laser blasts. Ferb was much harder to fight than Heinz, he was a better shot and Perry didn't want to hurt him. Ferb got Perry once and he fell to the floor and slid to Doofenshmirtz who smiled. "Thanks, Ferb, I can take it from here." Doofenshmirtz said. Ferb nodded and set the laser down and walked over to Vanessa. The two watched her dad fight the weakened Platypus.

"He really is quite a funny man isn't he?" Ferb said, trying, for once, to make conversation with someone.

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked.

"The way he pretends to be evil, a little immature perhaps, but funny, a bit like my dad." Ferb said.

"Ferb, he's not jo—err yes, he likes to play this joke all the time!" Vanessa said deciding to play along with this.

Back the beach, Phineas had just finished his sword and armor and was charging through the castle to fight Buford who had likewise made his own armor, but instead of a sand sword, he held a wooden club. "Draw, evil knight, I shalst save the princess from thee!" Phineas said.

"Dude, why are you talking like that?" Buford asked.

"Trying to set the mood for a medieval age." Phineas said.

"Oh…I don't know all those words so I guess I'll be mostly silent…" Buford said.

"EnGarde!" Phineas cried and attacked Buford with his sword. Buford casually destroyed his sword with his club. "Oh…well I guess it is just sand…um…" Phineas looked around and hastily picked up a stick to defend himself with. This wouldn't break as easily as the sword.

"So the wizard doesn't fight?" Baljeet asked.

"Nope, he might save me from a demon or dragon, but the knight is always the hero in the final battle."

"I see…"

Perry was just now gaining the upper hand and was just about to destroy the unnamed inator when Ferb stepped in front of it. "So what does this do?" Ferb asked.

"I told you, it's supposed to flood the Tri-state area! Press it and see!" Doofenshmirtz said. Ferb nodded and pushed a red button and stepped back in surprise as a beam hit the ocean and a wave formed. Perry quickly hit the machine out the window and leapt outside with it. "Wait, Peter the Panda, you forgot to push my self-destruct button on the blimp!" Doofenshmirtz said and rushed to the control panel. He then pushed a large yellow button with the worlds "Self-Destruct" on it. "There, now I pushed it! Curse you Peter the Panda!" Doofenshmirtz yelled as he leapt out of the blimp as well. Vanessa sighed and took Ferb's hand.

"C'mon let's go." Vanessa said. Ferb smiled a bit as she led him to the parachutes and helped him get his on. Together, the two of them jumped out of the blimp and opened the parachutes to land.

In the beach, Phineas and Buford were still fighting and Baljeet was growing impatient. "So I couldn't, perhaps, set him on fire? I can't weaken him? Anything?" Baljeet asked.

"Nope, your role is done in this adventure…in fact, seeing how I'm in the final battle, you should have died by now…" Phineas said.

"Urgh! This is so boring!" Baljeet cried.

"It's not much better up here…." Isabella said sighing. She loved the idea of Phineas being her knight in shining armor, but she was beginning to get bored of waiting for him to save her.

Finally, Phineas got a lucky swing at Buford and disarmed him. "Yes! I won!" Phineas cried. Buford scowled.

"Only cause Buford let you win, dinner bell!" Buford said.

"Yay! Now you can save me, we can get married, and we'll run away together!" Isabella said.

"What?" Phineas asked.

"You know…in the game!" Isabella said grinning sheepishly. Suddenly, Candace saw Linda's car parking in the beach driveway and she ran over.

"Mom, Mom, Mom!" Phineas and Fer—argh I need to stop saying that…well Phineas and his friends are building a gigantic sand castle and it's HUGE, you gotta come see!" Candace said tugging on her mothers arm.

"Alright, dear, I'll go see." Linda said following Candace.

"It's finally over…" Phineas said.

"No! It is not over!" Baljeet said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

"I mean you left me in the dust! I will now turn my anger into darkness and destroy you all! I am Baljeet, the Dark wizard!" Baljeet cried raising his arms above his head for dramatic effect. What he didn't know was that Doofenshmirtz's (or Ferb's) tidal wave was rising right behind.

"Woah! Nerdy really is magic!" Buford cried. The wave soon crashed down on them and the sand castle fell apart.

"Phineas, help me!" Isabella cried as the tower crumpled.

"Isabella!" Phineas gasped as water submerged the castle and then went back in the ocean. When the water cleared, the four of them were coughing and Isabella had ended up in Phineas' arms when he grabbed her.

"I thought you boys were building a sand castle." Linda said as she walked over.

"We did, and he played this medieval game where I had to fight Buford and Baljeet used his magic to drown the castle…how did you do that?" Phineas asked.

"I really don't know…if I did, I probably wouldn't be bullied." Baljeet said.

"Oh and I saved the princess." Phineas said gesturing to Isabella who was still in his arms.

"Aww, cute. Well it's time to go guys, c'mon." Linda said. Isabella got to her feet and said

"Thanks for saving me, Phineas."

"No problem." Phineas replied and then added "Oh there you are Ferb!...And Perry!" as the two swam out from the water to land, the water getting rid of Perry's electronic panda disguise.

This is what I meant by the plots connecting too much. Ferb actually interacts with Heinz Doofenshmirtz. In my defense, though, I think the rule of them never interacting only applies to Phineas, not Ferb. Ferb may have seen him in SBTY and I'm pretty sure he saw him in Vanessary Roughness.

Sorry if this chapter seems crude and rushed. It's just that I have my cousins party to go to, I need to take care of both of my sick little sisters, I need to help my mom with something tonight and I need to film and edit an entire video today.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks Lovehandel." Phineas said hanging up the phone. He had the band at last, which was the final thing he needed for his prom…well there was one more thing. "So everything went well with Vanessa?" Phineas asked his brother. Ferb nodded. "Great…now I just need to ask someone." Ferb opened his mouth, and then closed it. He was going to suggest his brother take Isabella, but decided she ought to do this on her own. Just at that moment, she came. Isabella opened the gate.

"What'cha doin'?" Isabella said as always "Wait…don't answer that, you're doing the prom today, right?"

"Yeah." Phineas said.

"Sorry, I just say that ought of habit." Isabella giggled and Phineas laughed as well. "Well, the proms at 6:00, you're coming right?"

"Yeah…" Isabella said hoping this was going somewhere.

"Great, it wouldn't be as much fun without you. Now I just gotta check up on Candace…" and as Phineas headed to his house Isabella said

"Wait!" Phineas stopped and turned around

"What is it?" Phineas asked.

"Have you asked someone to…have you asked someone to play at the prom?" Isabella asked her courage failing her.

"Yep, I booked Love Handel, pretty cool right?"  
"Yeah…right." Isabella said as Phineas went upstairs to see Candace. Isabella sighed. She was now beginning to feel pretty nervous about asking Phineas. It wasn't anything like Candace's old fears of asking Jeremy, though. This was completely different. Isabella had known Phineas for too long and he was too much of a friend for her to believe, for even a split second, that Phineas would laugh at her or be rude about the idea of taking her. What scared Isabella was that if Phineas said no and it wasn't because another girl had already asked him out, it would mean he had no attraction to Isabella at all. Isabella had spent years trying to get Phineas to notice her and love her like she loved him. The mere idea of it all having been for nothing, that Phineas did not love her, that she had wasted her time on him, brought her on the verge of tears. She had just worked too hard and too long to be able to see it all blow up. Even if Phineas did say yes, though, it didn't necessarily mean he liked her. Isabella knew Phineas might just say yes to be nice. Rejection wasn't the only thing that worried her either, even if Phineas said yes, he might take Ferb again. Isabella loved Ferb too, but only as a friend and whenever he was around, it meant she couldn't have a romantic moment with Phineas. It wasn't Ferb's fault either; Isabella knew he didn't want to keep Phineas to himself. If anything, it was Phineas' fault Ferb was around all the time, he practically dragged him everywhere. Last year, he had taken Ferb on his supposed-to-be date with Isabella at the Night of the Falling Stars dance. It had, admitingly, been fun, but it wasn't all that romantic as Isabella hoped. She didn't want to try to exclude Ferb when she asked Phineas either. She didn't want to hurt Ferb's feelings and he and Phineas were great friends as well as brothers. If she tried to exclude Ferb, she might upset Phineas.

Just as Isabella decided she would ask Phineas anyway, Phineas appeared again. "Candace seems to be ready for the prom tonight; now all there left is—"

"Phineas, will you go to the prom with me?" Isabella blurted out and began to blush.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Phineas said. "Ferb and I can meet you at your house and we can—"

"Actually I won't be able to make it." Ferb said, coming to Isabella's rescue. "I'll be busy picking up Vanessa."

"Oh…well that's too bad. I guess Isabella and I can walk over by ourselves then." Phineas said.

"Sure that sounds great!" Isabella said

"I'll meet you at 5:45 P.M. then." Phineas said heading to the house. Isabella followed him and whispered

"Thanks Ferb!" as she passed him.

"Now I just need to ask mom where Perry is." Phineas said.

Perry the Platypus snuck through the kitchen, putting on his Fedora as he went and turned a knob on the oven and climbed in. Just as he felt like he was going to burn, the floor turned over and he was in his base. Major Monogram appeared on the computer screen. "Hello, Agent P, sorry about the entrance in the oven…don't know whose brilliant idea that was…" Carl coughed in the background and Monogram continued. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been studying about lawn gnomes which can only lead to evil. Find out what he's up to and put a stop to it." Perry nodded and looked around for different tubes to leave, not wanting to end up back in the oven entrance.

It was 5:30 now and Phineas Flynn was just finishing putting on his suit. It was the same white suit he had worn when he made Chez Platypus. Ferb was already gone; he had to pick up Vanessa early since she lived farther away than Isabella. Phineas left his room and headed downstairs where Candace was already waiting. Just as he reached the bottom, Jeremy knocked on the door and entered. "Jeremy!" Candace cried in delight "You ready to go?" Candace asked  
"Yep, and you look beautiful in that dress." Candace giggled a little at this.

"Thanks, Jeremy." And the two headed off to the prom.

"Guess I oughta pick Isabella up." Phineas said.

"Hang on; let me get your picture!" Linda said moving over with a camera. Phineas sighed but smiled for the camera as Linda snapped pictures. "Alright, have fun, Phineas!" Linda said waving. Phineas smiled and waved back and headed across the street to Isabella's. Phineas rang the doorbell and Isabella's mom, Vivian, opened the door.

"Ah hello, Phineas." Vivian said.

"Hey, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. Is Isabella ready?"  
"I think so, let me call her…ISA!"  
"What is it?" Isabella asked from wherever she was.

"Phineas is here to pick you up!"

"Oh, OK!" Isabella said heading downstairs. She was in the same dress she was wearing when Doofenshmirtz shot her with the ballgown-inator.

"Have fun, you two!" Vivian said.

OK, mom." Isabella said and closed the door. She and Phineas began walking together to the prom.

"You look very pretty tonight." Phineas said.

"Oh-oh, thank you." Isabella said her heart now racing. "You look nice too!"

"Thanks." Phineas said. There was silence for a few moments as they walked, then suddenly Isabella held on to Phineas' hand. Phineas didn't object and they continued.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

There was a sudden crash as Perry knocked down Doofenshmirtz's door.

"Ahh, Perry the Platypus…as usual you're timing is unpredictable and by unpredictable I mean seriously, you took six hours to get here! What's with you today? Oh well…" Doofenshmirtz shrugged and pressed a button. There was a sudden beam of light shot at Perry who was now appeared to be a lawn gnome. "You see, Perry the Platypus, out of all my horrific life-scarring back stories, the one of me being my family's lawn gnome is the worst of all. I've already told it to you more than once but it's been a year so I'll give you a recap: My lawn gnome got taken away, my parents made me (not Roger, of course) be the lawn gnome and stand completely still day and night. It was boring and I had to watch all the children have fun while I stood still. Anyway, I've been thinking about my previous plan, the one where I stole all the gnomes. I now see that wouldn't work even if you had not stopped. I've been thinking and I realized I was the only kid standing outside his parent's house as gnome. So I was wondering why I was the only one standing outside…and then it hit me. It's not the government's fault I had to stand outside as a gnome,no…it's my parents fault! I thought to myself "Would I make Vanessa stand outside all day as a lawn gnome?" well the answer is no! No I would not! And I'm evil! So how could I expect the other parents to do this to their children?" The lawn gnome encased Perry wobbled a bit. "OK, OK, my monologue is taking forever, I get it." Doofenshmirtz said "Well to wrap this up, I can't get the parents to make their children suffer like I did, so I will have to do it myself…behold…the lawngnome-encaser-inator!" Doofenshmirtz cried gesturing to the laser he shot Perry with. "With this I will shoot all the kids attending that summer prom and they shall be encased in lawn gnomes. Soon all kids in the entire TRI-STATE AREA will be encased in a lawn gnome and will be forced to go through my pain! …Yeah, usually I say the "tri-state" area thing last, don't I?"

Meanwhile, Phineas and Isabella had just arrived at the prom. Love Handel was already singing their song. "Look there's Baljeet and Buford!" Isabella said waving. Baljeet had brought along Ginger. Buford, however, seemed to be alone. The three of them headed over to Phineas and Isabella.

"So, how's the prom guys?" Phineas asked.

"This is the best prom I have ever been to!" Baljeet said "Although…I'm only in eighth grade so I haven't been to a prom before…and I've never been asked to dance with a girl either." Baljeet added.

"Where's your date, Buford?" Phineas asked.

"Buford aint going to no dance with no girlie." Buford said.

"Alright…hey, have any of you seen Candace?" Phineas asked.

"There she is!" Isabella said. Candace was dancing with Jeremy and seemed to be having the time of her life.

"She sure looks like she's having fun…hey, Isabella, wanna dance?" Phineas asked.

"DO I?" Isbaella practically screamed. "Err…I mean, yeah, that sounds fun."

"Cool, let's go!" Phineas said leading her to the dance floor.

At Doofenshmirtz's evil lair, the scientist was now aiming the lawngnome-encase-inator at out the balcony and searching for the prom. "Ahh…there it is. Soon they will all be encased as lawn gnomes!" Doofenshmirtz cried. Perry continued wobbling and finally fell forward, breaking the glass. Perry crawled out and jumped at Doofenshmirtz who fell to the floor with a groan. "Argh…take that, Perry the Platypus, and that!" Doofenshmirtz cried, getting up and pointing the inator and Perry again. Perry dodged both blasts and kicked Doofenshmirtz in the face.

Back at the prom, Phineas and Isabella were dancing and having a great time as Love Handel sang their song.

_If you're feeling lost down in your soul,  
If you need a little something to make you feel whole,  
Just remember who you were when you were in control;  
Just get together with some friends, and play some Rock and Roll! _

_Music makes us better,  
Brings us together,  
And it helps me get back that spirit they stole!_

_Music makes us better,  
Brings us together,  
And I owe my life to Rock and Roll!_

Suddenly, Phineas surprised Isabella by grabbed her hands and swinging her around the room, her feet leaving the floor. The two laughed and continued dancing when Isabella said "Look, there's Ferb!" Phineas turned and saw that he could not have been hard to notice. Everyone was staring at him as he danced to the best of his ability (which was very good) clearly trying to impress Vanessa and his plan seemed to be working. Phineas and Isabella waved at Ferb who winked and they continued watching him for a bit.

Back at the evil lab, Doofenshmirtz had finally hit Perry a second time. "Ha! Try to escape your trap twice in one day!" Doofenshmirtz said placing the encased Perry on the ground so he would fall and break himself again. "And now…" Doofenshmirtz pointed the inator at the prom again "I shall encase all the children in the Tri—wait…I can't do this. Urgh! I completely forgot Vanessa was down there too! And I can't take her home because she would never forgive me! So…I guess I have no evil scheme today…talk about anti-climactic." Doofenshmirtz said and stared at the encased Perry and snapped his fingers. "Perry, I know what I'm going to do today! New evil scheme!" Doofenshmirtz cried and picked up Perry and carried him to the balcony. "And it comes with a new backstory too: There's a certain platypus that I hate and now I'm going to throw him off the cliff!" Doofensmirtz cried and chucked Perry. Doofenshmirtz watched as Perry fell and the trap broke with Perry unharmed. "What? How did you survive that? Did the trap cushion your fall or something? That makes no sense! Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz cried as Perry took off on his jetpack. "Urgh…I guess I can just keep this next the shrink-inator." Doofenshmirtz said pulling his inator way. "Great…another inator I'll forget to unplug."

At the prom, everyone was cheering as Love Handel finished their song. Part of it was for Love Handel, but people were also cheering for Ferb as well. Phineas made a move to the refreshment table, but Isabella held him where he was. A slower song was beginning. Isabella placed her hand on Phineas' shoulder and took his other. She smiled at him and Phineas smiled back and placed his free hand on her waist.

_I should've known  
From how I felt  
When we were together  
And even more when we were apart  
You tiptoed in  
And you got under my skin  
You snuck your way right into my heart_

_I put up barriers  
To shield my emotions  
A wall that you could never break apart  
But like a ninja of love  
Rappelling down from above  
You snuck your way right into my heart  
Oh yeah_

You would have thought Isabella was having the best time in her life…and she was. But there was a raging battle going on in her head as well as she slow danced with Phineas and stared dreamily into his eyes. She was debating between herself whether she should tell him her feelings now or not. It was the best time to do so…yet, if it didn't work out, the prom night would be ruined for both of them. If it DID work, tonight would be the best night of her life. Still…she had worked for Phineas' love and attention for years…what if she failed? Of course…she had to tell him at some point didn't she? Why not tonight? Tonight was her best opportunity. But again, if he didn't like her…all of her hopes, dreams, and efforts were for nothing. Still…if she never told him, she was working for nothing. Isabella sighed, she had decided. She was going to tell him tonight…this was it. "Are you OK, Isabella?" Phineas asked hearing her sigh.

"Oh, I'm fine Phineas." Isabella said. They continued dancing and Isabella's heart was pounding out of the nervousness she felt at the idea of telling Phineas, the excitement that it would all be over soon and she would finally know Phineas' feelings, and the love she felt for Phineas as she danced with him.

"Are you sure?" Phineas asked five minutes later "Your heart…I can feel it beating pretty fast." Isabella blushed and mumbled

"It's nothing." the two continued dancing silently to Love Handel's song. Eventually Phineas began resting his head beneath Isabella's whose heart was racing faster than ever at this.

Finally the song ended and Phineas and Isabella went over to the punch bowl where Ferb was getting a drink for him and Vanessa. "So how's the prom going?" Phineas asked. Ferb gave him a thumbs up and a wink.  
"That's great, Ferb!" Isabella said "I hope things work out for you two." Ferb nodded and Isabella understood this was his way of saying "You too."

"Oh, Isabella, I need to tell you something." Phineas said. Isabella's heart stopped. Did this mean HE was going to tell HER?

"Oh-oh s-sure…let's go outside." Isabella said.

"OK…" Phineas said following her outside.

"Sooo…what do you want to tell me?" Isabella asked, her cheeks getting redder and her excitement mounting.

"Well it's about tonight, the prom and all of that." Phineas said.

"Yeeeaah…" Isabella said wondering if perhaps he was going to tell her how he fell in love with her tonight and how they would run away together and get married and have children and live happily ever after.

"—A little early at 9:00." Phineas said, Isabella hadn't been paying attention to the beginning part at all.

"Sorry Phineas, um, I wasn't paying proper attention. Can you repeat that?" Isabella asked.

"Sure. I said I had a great time with you tonight…" _He's getting there…_ "and that there's something you need to know…" _This is it…_ "My mom wants me home by 9:30 so we're going to have to leave a little early at 9:00."

Isabella was speechless; her mind had gone blank and numb. She couldn't believe this was what Phineas had to tell her…THIS was all he could say after that romantic dance and everything. Out of all the times Phineas and disappointed her, this could easily be placed as the most disappointing thing ever, only competed with their time in Paris France. "So yeah, sorry we have to go early. Still I had a great time and I hope you did too. C'mon let's go meet Ferb and the oth—Isabella are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Phineas." Isabella said, but she did not sound fine.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." Isabella said.

"Oh, OK then. Let's go see our friends!" Phineas said heading back inside. Isabella didn't even know if she wanted to tell him anymore, it felt hopeless…yet part of her now wanted him to know just so he could see how hopelessly clueless he was. And no matter how angry she was, she still loved him and wanted him to finally realize her feelings so maybe…maybe they could be together.

"Phineas…wait." Isabella said. Phineas turned around.

"What is it, Isabella?"

"I—I…I…I had a good time tonight and I wish we could stay longer."

"Yeah…me too." Phineas said with a sigh and turned around again and began to head inside.

"PHINEAS!" Phineas faced Isabella again.

"I LOVE YOU!" Isabella screamed it, but she didn't care. She finally said it. Phineas however said nothing. There wasn't even a slight change on his expression. "Phineas?"  
"What is it?" Phineas asked. He didn't seem happy, shocked, angry, upset or even awkward. Isabella was beginning to get scared.

"I said I love you…more than a friend…more like…Candace loves Jeremy…maybe even more than that." Isabella said.

"I know." Phineas said.

"You know I said that?"  
"No, I know you love me."

"You do?"

"Yep."  
"How?" Isabella asked.

"Well…you make it pretty obvious, don't you?" Phineas said. "I thought you, y'know, wanted to get married with me and have a family or something."  
"I…do." Isabella said. She was very confused, what was going on? And there was something else she wanted to know… "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"As a friend or…a girl friend?" Isabella went redder.

"Both." Phineas said. Isabella had wanted him to say he loved her for so long…yet she wasn't satisfied with this at all.

"Then…why aren't we, well…boyfriend and girlfriend? Why aren't we in a relationship…other than friends?" Isabella asked.

"We aren't? I always thought we were." Phineas said.

"You did?" Isabella asked.

"Yep, I always thought you knew." This didn't cheer Isabella up at all. On the contrary, she felt angrier than ever. WHY had Phineas ignored her? Isabella, however, kept her voice as calm as she could

"Then why do you ignore me? You act is if you don't care about me at all…." Isabella said.

"I act like I don't care about you? What are you talking about? I've dedicated some of my summer days to you." Phineas said. "Remember the F games? I made those because you wanted to prove girls were just as good as boys."

"Well…yeah I suppo—"

"I also built that haunted house just so I could help you get rid of the hiccups…although I guess it did fail."

"Well you tried, that's what's important…anyway, yeah I suppose you did—"

"And the rainbow-inator."

"It was sweet of you, but you didn't pay much atten—" Isabella started, but Phineas interrupted her again.

"I helped you save the star-nosed mole…I helped you get that rodeo clown patch."

"OK, maybe I was exaggerating. I guess you didn't completely ignore—"

"I also helped you make the giant cupcake and sand castle…and when I was "The Beak" it always felt horrible to lie to you most of all, Isabella." Phineas said. Isabella went red at this.

"OK…Sorry for saying you didn't care about me…it's just that you never made it seem like you liked me at all." Isabella said.

"Me act like I don't like you?" Phineas asked. "You're the only person I trust as much as Ferb. Didn't I tell you, you were cute?" Isabella giggled, this was true and Phineas had a way of cheering her up no matter how mad she was.

"Yeah…you did."  
"If I didn't think that, I wouldn't have taken you to the Night of the Falling Stars dance or the prom, would I?" Phineas said "And remember Paris?" Saying this was a mistake, however.

"See, that's what I'm talking about!" Isabella said "You took Ferb on what was supposed to be a romantic date for the two of us! …You tried to do it again when you I asked you out today too."

"Well, I know you wanted to go alone but…"

"But?"

"Ferb's my friend and my brother…I couldn't just leave him at home all alone while we went to the dance, that would have been terrible for him."

"Well…I guess you're right, I didn't really think about that." Isabella said. "And I guess I wouldn't want Ferb to be lonely or anything…he's my friend too…but Phineas…"

"Yeah…"

"What did you mean about Paris?" Isabella knew what he meant, that Paris was supposed to be romantic, but she wanted to know how on earth even Phineas could call their adventure there a romantic trip.

"Well remember when we traveled around the world?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Well when Ferb and I were planning it out, I decided we should go to Paris to fill up on fuel for the ship. I knew you would like to go there with me."

"How did you know I was coming?" Isabella asked.

"Isabella, you're my best friend, I knew you would come with us. You're always there for me when I do something fun for summer."

"Well…whenever I can be…" Isabella said modestly, but then she remembered the actual trip to Paris and asked "What was it about Paris that was romantic?"

"Well, when we got there, I had Ferb go with Vanessa, Candace look for Jeremy, and you go with me…this way we could all have a romantic time." Phineas said. If Isabella didn't know Phineas better, she would have thought he was avoiding the actual time they had spent together in Paris, that he was avoiding the fact their trip had been far from romantic. Truth be told, he was.

"Well Phineas…um, I don't mean to be rude but…that trip wasn't romantic at all. I felt like you didn't even try." Isabella noticed that Phineas was scratching his ear. He had done that in front of her only twice before. Once was when he was hiding the fact he was the beak, it meant he was concealing something from her. Isabella didn't point this out though; instead Phineas did the most shocking thing of all.

"I'm sorry…that trip wasn't what you wanted was it?" Phineas said.

"What?" Isabella said.

"I meant to have a romantic time but…" Phineas didn't say anything for awhile so Isabella asked

"But what?"

"I didn't want to give up my summer. I made that bet with Buford and I was afraid that if I lost…I wouldn't be able to have a fun summer anymore and make yours fun either…so I ignored you. We were behind schedule and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to have a fun summer with you." Phineas paused and added "Still, I thought that dance we had at the end was fun and worth it."

"It was…" Isabella said hugging him. Phineas smiled, he seemed to have satisfied her at last. However, Isabella wasn't done. "I still want to know…why haven't we ever dated?"

"Oh! I actually planned to do that awhile ago."

"You did?"

"Yeah, back when I made that ship for Baljeet and Mishti."

"Why didn't you?" Isabella asked.

"Well you said I didn't know anything about romance and I figured you wouldn't enjoy it, so I used it for Candace instead."

"Oh…I'm sorry I said that." Isabella said.

"It's OK."

"Phineas?"

"Hmm?"

"I have one last question…"

"What is it?" Phineas asked.

"Why haven't we…well…held hands more…or hugged each other more…or…" Isabella paused before saying the last word. "kissed?" Phineas said nothing. And Isabella was wondering if now was the time to do it.

"Aren't we a little young to be kissing?" Phineas asked. Isabella pondered the question for a moment before saying

"Nope!" and pulled Phineas to her and started kissing him. Phineas made to push Isabella off, but his arms quickly became limp as he stopped fighting and began enjoying the feel of pressure and movement from Isabella's lips on his own. They kissed for twenty seconds before it was over.

"Wow…" the two of them said at the same time.

"Um…that was fun." Phineas said.

"Yeah…you're a good kisser." Isabella said going red.

"Thanks…but I didn't really do anything, you caught me off guard."

"Sorry."

"It's OK."

"Wanna do it again now that you're ready?" Isabella asked.

"Er…sure." Phineas said. The two of them slowly moved towards each other and began to kiss once more. This was even more enjoyable than the last. Phineas was now much more involved as he moved his lips with Isabella's and placed one of his hands on the back of her head and felt her soft, sweet smelling hair and the other on her back and pressed her as close as possible to him. They kissed for five minutes this time before stopping. The two were now blushing and as Isabella moved, she stumbled and nearly fell, but Phineas caught her. Isabella felt very light headed as though she would faint.

"I think we should go home…" Phineas said.

"Yeah…" Isabella agreed. The two held hands and Phineas helped support Isabella as they walked back. To be safe, Phineas helped her in her own home.  
"Good bye." Phineas said.

"Bye." Isabella said and hastily checked to see if her mother was watching before kissing Phineas on the cheek. Phineas smiled and walked back to his own home. Candace wasn't there yet, Linda allowed her to go without a specific curfew as long as she didn't abuse it. Phineas went upstairs and changed into his pajamas. Just as he finished, Ferb walked in. He seemed to have had a good time too. He had a very goof expression on his face that didn't match the more serious Ferb that Phineas was used to.

"How did it go with Vanessa?" Phineas asked.

"Quite well…how about Isabella?" Ferb asked.

"She kissed me." Phineas said.

"I see…"

"Yeah, but that wasn't the weird part. The strange thing was, she told me she loved me and seemed to thing I had no clue like I was oblivious to it all or something." Phineas said with a laugh. Ferb made no comment but rolled his eyes a little when Phineas wasn't looking. "Oh, there you are, Perry!" Phineas said as the platypus walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dang it! Where IS Perry?" Isabella heard Phineas say as she headed to his backyard. She had spent most of the day with the Fireside Girls, it was sunset now, and she was eager to see Phineas.

"Hey, Phineas, What'cha doin'?" Isabella asked.

Well...I WAS watching Perry all day…" Phineas said.

"Why?" Isabella asked.

"I wanted to see where he goes every day, so Ferb and I watched him for hours. Then just thirty minutes ago an ice cream truck came by giving out free ice cream. We got some ice cream and then next thing, Perry disappeared."

"Hmm…perhaps we aren't meant to know where he goes each day." Ferb said.

"Maybe he hangs out with Pinky. Pinky goes missing a lot too, but he always shows up in the end."

"Yeah…but it's a shame I spent my whole summer day watching Perry and didn't even get to see where he goes…" Phineas said.

"Well, maybe you can spend your summer day in some other fun way." Isabella suggested. Phineas sighed

"I wish…but it's almost night and I'm not sure if we have enough time to make anything. How can we have a fun summer day when it's night?"

"Maybe we can have a sleep over." Isabella suggested.

"Hmm…it has been awhile since we had one hasn't it?" Phineas said. The two recalled their last sleep over. Isabella slept over at their house and this was when she was only seven and scared to sleep by herself, so she got to sleep with Phineas and Ferb and held on to Phineas the entire night. In the morning, Phineas got a surprise when his face was full of Isabella's incredibly bad morning hair. Phineas and Isabella smiled laughed at the memory and caught each other's eye. The two blushed a bit(this being the first time they saw each other since their kiss) and Phineas said "Sure, that sounds like fun. I'll invite Baljeet and Buford too."

"OK." Isabella said. Ferb, however, was still looking around the house.

"Really, where is Perry?" Ferb asked.

Perry was brought into his lair with the help of Carl who, once again, used ice cream as a distraction. "Hey, Carl, I know what Phineas and Ferb are not going to do tomorrow. They won't be trying to find out where Agent P is. See to it that this never happens again."

"Yes sir." Carl said.

"Anyway, Agent P, Dr. Doofenshmirtz seems to have been renting a lot of horror movies. Horror makes evil, so find out what he's up to and put a stop to it!" Perry nodded and headed out the door.

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher home, Phineas had just found Linda. "Hey, Mom, is it OK if our friends come over for a sleep over?"

"Sure, as long as they have their parent's permission, OK?"

"OK, Mom." Phineas said and headed back outside. "Isabella, you can come as long as you ask your mom first, OK?"

"OK, Phineas, I'll be right back!" Isabella said heading over to her own home. Phineas picked up his cell phone and called Baljeet.

"Hey, Baljeet, we're having a sleep over. Wanna come over?"

"Sure, that sounds fun. I'll just ask my Mom." Baljeet said.

"Alright, see ya there." Phineas said hanging up and calling Buford.

"Hey Buford, you wanna come over to a sleep over at our house?" Phineas asked.

"Can Buford sleep on the floor?" Buford asked.

"Um, sure…if you want." Phineas said.

"Alright then, I'm in." Buford said.

"Make sure you ask your mom first." Phineas said.

"Eh, alright…" Buford said and hung up the phone.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

Perry the Platypus flew on his jetpack to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and jumped silently to the balcony. He could see Doofenshmirtz bent over tying his shoe or something. Perry quickly rushed and tackled him from behind.

"Oof! Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz cried, however, it wasn't, as Perry thought, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Instead he had attacked Vanessa Doofenshmirtz who was wearing a lab coat. Perry quickly helped her up, wondering why she was wearing a lab coat over her usual uniform. "So, you're probably wondering why I'm wearing my dad's lab coat, huh?" Vanessa said. Perry nodded and Vanessa pushed a button and a several lasers appeared, trapping Perry as though in a cage. "Sorry but…" Vanessa pushed another button and on the computer screen a video of Doofenshmirtz appeared. On the video he was wearing a green tropical looking shirt and khaki shorts along with a pair of sunglasses.

"Hello Vanessa and Perry the Platypus. As you can tell, I am on vacation. So I left my daughter, Vanessa, in charge of the evil today. Perry the Platypus, if she does a good job…or a bad job…whichever you would call it…well, if she's pretty evil then I want you to sign a paper. It proves to me she did a good job, you see I promised her the car she has coveted for so long if she can be as evil as me. Don't go easy on her either! I want her to work for this! Goodbye! Doofenshmirtz is out! Peace!" and the video ended.

"So yeah, I want to get a car and Dad won't let me unless I can prove I'm "evil"" Vanessa said and she looked at a list. "Hmmm I caught you in a trap…dad wants it to be original…has he used a laser cage before? Eh, guess it can't be helped either way…um, I need a backstory…wait no, I'm supposed to reveal the "inator" first…OK, behold the…er…Zombie-inator." Vanessa said pointing a machine a few feet away near the balcony. "So basically I put a zombie movie in there and the zombies become real and stuff…OK now I need the backstory. Um…oh! OK, you know how I need a car?" Perry nodded his head. "Well like my Dad and I said, I don't get it unless I'm evil and zombies seem evil to me, OK? Anyway, I point it outside and I unleash a bunch of zombies on people…so yeah, there's going to be zombies all over Danville…wait," Vanessa looked over the list again "I mean, the entire TRI-STATE AREA!"

Meanwhile, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford had all arrived. Isabella and Baljeet were already in their pajamas. "I'm glad you could all come." Phineas said.

"So, what do you have lined up for us dinner bell?" Buford asked.

"Err…I don't know…what did we do last time we had a sleep over?"

"WE did not have a sleep over." Baljeet said, reminding Phineas that he wasn't friends with Baljeet or Buford until last year.

"Well, we played games and watched movies." Isabella said.

"Hmm, alright, well I've got some scary movies we can watch later. For now let's take a crack at those games." Phineas said leading the others into his and Ferb's room.

"So what game shall we play?" Baljeet asked.

"Hmmm…I dunno…what do you guys want to play?" Phineas asked.

"How about spin the bottle?" Isabella asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Err aren't you the ONLY girl here?" Baljeet asked. Isabella had forgotten that.

"And I aint kissing no girlie!" Buford added. Isabella could tell by the expression on Phineas' face that there was no way they were playing this.

"How bout' truth or dare?" Buford asked.

"Knowing you, Buford, you might get some pretty nasty truths and dares…and I don't think there's any you wouldn't mind doing." Phineas said.

"Perhaps a board game?" Baljeet suggested.

"Hmmm, what was our favorite game when we were seven?" Phineas asked Ferb and Isabella.

"I think it was Sweet Land." Isabella said.

"Aren't we a little old to be playing Sweet Land?" Ferb asked.

"I think Ferb's right…maybe a new game?" Phineas suggested bringing down a box titled "The Adventure of Living".

"What's that?" Isabella asked.

"It's a game where you pretend to go through life." Phineas said.

"Eh, sounds lame." Buford said.

"Hmmm maybe we COULD make it more exciting…" Phineas said, and then snapped his fingers. "I think we still have a shrinking machine that didn't disappear for some reason." Phineas said looking through his closet. "There it is!" Phineas said placing it between them. "With this, we can be the actual pieces and make it more fun."  
"Sounds good to me." Isabella said

"Alright then, you guys can set the game up while Ferb and I change." Phineas said collecting his and Ferb's pajamas. "Say, Buford, why aren't you in your PJs?"

"Buford didn't bring anyway." Buford said. Phineas shrugged and headed off to the bathroom with Ferb.

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated, Vanessa was rereading her father's list of tips to being evil. "Hmmm, I think I'll fire this when it's late at night. That way it'll cause more people to freak out and stuff…what now?" Vanessa said aloud. She walked over to the Zombie-inator and picked up a movie. It was titled "Monster Zombies 2" "Guess I can watch some of the stuff dad rented for my machine…" Vanessa checked the list again. "Hey, Perry, I'm not really trying to make your life miserable or anything, just doing what my dad told me to and Dad said I am supposed to include you in everything…so you wanna watch this movie with me?" Vanessa asked. Perry just shrugged. "Hmm…OK, if I let you out of your trap and let your watch the movie, do you promise to not do anything and go back in your trap when it's time?" Vanessa asked. Perry considered for a moment, and then nodded and held his hand outside the lasers. Vanessa shook it and pressed the button. The lasers disappeared. Perry felt sorely tempted to destroy the inator, but he was a platypus of his word. "Alright, you get comfy on the couch and I'll be right back." Vanessa said heading in the kitchen. Perry sat on the couch and just as the previews were ending, Vanessa came back in with a bowl of popcorn. She sat next to Perry who took a handful of popcorn and ate it as the movie started.

Back at the sleep over, Phineas and Ferb had finished changing into their Pajamas. "Ready, everyone?" Phineas asked holding the shrinking machine.

"Ready!" Everyone said. Phineas pressed a button and the five of them shrank down to the size of game pieces.

"Alright now we…just roll this dice." Phineas grunted as he picked up a ten-sided dice and threw it. It landed on a 4. "And we see who goes first." The five of them rolled and Baljeet was the highest number so he went first. Phineas was second, Isabella was third, Ferb was fourth, and Buford was last. "So do you want to go to college, or get a job, Baljeet?" Phineas asked.

"College of course!" Baljeet said and rolled the dice. "Excellent! 6!" Baljeet said moving 6 squares from the start. Baljeet read the square he was standing on. "Pay the bank an extra $50 for books…yes, I get more books!" Baljeet said gleefully as he paid up.

"Um, Baljeet you don't really get books for landing there, you just pay." Isabella said.

"It doesn't matter; I am still one step above all of you in the world of college!" Baljeet said.

"Alright, I'm next." Phineas said picking up the dice. "Four again." Phineas said moving four spaces. "Hmm…pay for a date, $15."

"Can I be your date, Phineas?" Isabella asked giggling.

"I thought you just told nerdy that this aint real." Buford said.

"It's nice to pretend…" Isabella said. Phineas smiled and laughed.

"Sure, if that's what you want, Isabella." Phineas said handing her the dice. Isabella rolled. She got an 8.

"Ooh, I won a beauty pageant! I get $25!" Isabella said collecting her money from the bank. Ferb picked up the dice and rolled a 2. He landed on a square which gave him a scholarship fund of $1000. Ferb handed the dice of to Buford, but he didn't pick it up.

"Buford aint goin' to no college." Buford said.

"Alright then, you get to pick your job early." Phineas said pointing the job cards. "Whichever one you get is yours." Buford picked up a card and smiled

"YES! GARBAGE MAN, BABY!" Buford cheered.

"Buford…that's a terrible job." Baljeet said. Buford ignored him and rolled. He got a 1. His square said Pay Day on it.

"Sweet! Buford's getting paid!" Buford said.  
"Here you go, Buford." Phineas said, handing Buford $50.

"See that, nerd? Buford got some money! And how much do you make?"

"Well, nothing really…I'm in coll—"

"Buford don't want to hear it!" Buford said. Baljeet picked up the dice and rolled again. This time he got a 4.

"Looks like it's time for you to pick your job too, Baljeet." Phineas said. Baljeet picked a card and groaned.

"Police officer? I went to college for this?"

"Hey, it's not all that bad." Phineas said

"It's not?"

"Nope, when you're a police officer you don't get picked on by bullies anymore and you get to wear sunglasses and act cool….and look you get to use your benefits!" Phineas said pointing at the square Baljeet landed on which was captioned "Workers Benefits."

"Hmmm, what does a cop do…" Baljeet said reading the bottom "Charge one player of your choice $50 for breaking the law…I choose YOU, Buford!" Baljeet said with a smile. Buford growled and handed over his $50. Phineas picked up the dice and rolled. He got an 8. "Guess it's my turn, now too." Phineas said picking up a card. "Hmmm an engineer, eh? Not bad!" and continued on from that. The square he landed on read "Enter a race, roll three more times." Phineas the dice threw more times and got a 3, 10, and 9 and move 22 spaces. This new space read "Get Married." "Looks like I'm becoming a husband." Phineas said and picked up a wedding card. "Marry a game piece or another player of the opposite gender….hmm…Hey Isabella! Wanna get married?" Phineas called across the board. Even though it was only for a game, Isabella felt like she was going to faint.

"S-sure!"

"OK then!" Phineas said putting the card back.

Isabella rolled her dice and got a 6. She made it with the rest of them and picked her card and sighed.

"I'm a teacher…that means I have to stay at school all the time!" Isabella said.

"Yeah, but YOU still get a hundred and four days of summer vacation. The rest of us lose that when we become adults." Phineas said.

"Really? That's so cool! ….Except us losing summer vacation." Isabella said moving to her square, it was a Pay Day, just like Buford's. Isabella collected $300. Ferb picked up the dice and rolled again as well. He got a 4. Ferb moved to a square, but didn't make it to his job yet. He landed on the same square Baljeet did earlier and paid $50 for books. Buford rolled again and got a 10.

"Woah hoo! Buford got a 10!" Buford cheered and went forward 10 spaces.

"Psst, Baljeet, you can ticket it him for speeding." Isabella said pointing at his card.

"I can? I'm liking this job!" Baljeet said and walked over to Buford. "Oh Buford, I believe you owe me $20 for speeding."

"What?" Buford cried holding Baljeet by the scruff of his shirt.

"Assaulting a police officer? Tut tut, I'm going to have to charge you another $20." Baljeet said.

"Grrr…FINE!" Buford said throwing $40. "I'll get you for this, nerd."

"Is that a threat, Buford?" Baljeet asked smirking.

Meanwhile Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus were still enjoying their movie. "So…Perry, what is my dad to you?" Vanessa asked as she took another handful of popcorn. "Is he an enemy, friend, or something in between?" Perry just shrugged. "You don't talk much do you?" Perry shook his head. "Hmmm, kinda reminds me of a friend I know…his name is Ferb." Perry stiffened a bit at the mention of Ferb. He was beginning to wonder if Ferb or Vanessa had every spoken about him while they were alone with Heinz in the blimp or any other time he wasn't around. "Except…you're a platypus, so you can't talk can you?" Perry shook his head again. Vanessa sighed and passed the bowl to Perry again. "I'm not really good at this evil stuff…I wish dad would try being good instead." Perry nodded just as the movie was beginning to end. When it was over and the credits were rolling, Vanessa pushed a button on the remote and the T.V. turned off. "Alright Perry, get back in your trap." Vanessa said as she yawned as stretched. Perry nodded and walked back to where the lasers were supposed to appear. Vanessa pushed the button again and the lasers surrounded Perry.

Back at Phineas and Ferb's home, the game was coming to an end. Phineas became a successful engineer and made $5,000,000 at the end of the game with Isabella. Isabella became a principal in the end due to a few promotion squares. They ended up having two kids together as well. Ferb got the job of politician, but got a lot of promotion squares and was now Vice President. Baljeet didn't make as much money as he would have hoped, but he had a fun time bullying Buford for a change. He married a game piece but was now have drama with that.

"I can't BELIEVE you cheated on me with Buford!" Baljeet cried.

"Baljeet…she's just a piece and this is just a ga—" Phineas started but Buford interrupted.

"Listen, nerd, she needs someone to satisfy her needs and that person aint you!"

"Satisfy her? I make twice as much money as you do!" Baljeet said

"Maybe money isn't what she wants. When was the last time you took her on a night out?" Buford asked.

"And when would YOU do that? I've had to put you in jail four times!" Baljeet said.

"O…K….I think this game is getting a little out of control. Let's end it here." Phineas said.

"Agreed." Ferb and Isabella said at the same time. There was a flash and the five of them were normal sized again.

"I think it's about time to watch that movie." Phineas said looking outside. The others nodded and they head downstairs and everyone (except Buford) sat on the couch. Phineas picked up the remote and started pressing buttons and the previews began.

"So what movie are we watching?" Buford asked.

"Monster Zombies 2, I think." Phineas said "Are you sure you want to stay on the floor?" he added.

"Buford's sure." Buford said. Isabella, meanwhile, was thrilled that Phineas was sitting right next to her.

"Hey kids, I thought you guys might want a blanket." Linda said bringing a large blanket and spreading it over the four of them. "You want one too, Buford?" she asked.

"Buford's fine, just a pillow." Buford said. Linda nodded, opened a nearby closet door and gave Buford a pillow. "Have fun, alright? Just keep it down; Lawrence and I are trying to sleep. I'll be back in a bit with some popcorn."

"Alright, Mom." Phineas said. The movie was starting. Isabella took Phineas' hand, and Phineas (now trying to take as many hints as he could so he wouldn't upset Isabella) was wondering if she was being romantic or she was worried. Linda came back with the popcorn and they each took a handful. Phineas decided to put his arm around Isabella, sure that this would satisfy her whether she was scared or longing for romance. Isabella gave a sigh and Phineas was pretty sure it meant she was content.

Back at the evil lair of Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa was now aiming the laser over the Tri-state area. "Alright and…fire." Vanessa said pressing the button, a red beam shot out of it and zombies appeared where it hit. Vanessa turned back at Perry, who had just pressed a button near the lasers, and sighed. The lasers surrounding Perry disappeared and Perry got into his fighting pose. However, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to fight Vanessa. She was only a teenage girl and while she was doing evil things, she didn't really want to do them. She was almost innocent. "You probably saw the self-destruct Dad put on the inator too, huh? You know, Perry…I don't know if this is even worth it. I don't really want to fight you and I'm not evil. I don't really have anything against you to be honest, I know you're just doing your job when you fight my dad…wait a minute!" Vanessa snapped her fingers and took out her dad's list again. "Perry you can just sign this and pretend I was evil! I can release you and push the reverse button which will get rid of all the zombies! They probably haven't hurt anyone which will make it unnecessary for you to fight me! What do you say?" Vanessa asked. Perry nodded and Vanessa released him from his trap. Perry took the pen and placed his signature on the paper. Vanessa read it over. "I do feel pretty bad about lying to my Dad though…can you at least push the self-destruct? He would have wanted that." Perry nodded and, after pushing the reverse switch, pushed the self-destruct button. The machine exploded. Just as Perry turned on his jetpack Vanessa said "Thank yo—curse you Perry the Platypus!" But Perry could see she was smiling.

Back at Phineas and Ferb's home, the five of them were still watching the movie. "I need to brush my teeth, I'll be right back." Isabella said getting off the couch and heading the bathroom. Candace was already in there.

"Need to use the bathroom?" Candace asked.

"No, just need to brush my teeth." Isabella said picking up her tooth brush.

"Yeah, me too." Candace said picking up hers. A minute passed and suddenly Candace screamed. Isabella looked at what she was screaming at and screamed too. There were zombies right outside the window, trying to open it, the same zombies Isabella just saw in Monster Zombies 2. The two girls fled the room, Candace going to her parent's room, and Isabella running back to the couch and holding Phineas and tightly as possible.

"Candace, what is it now?" Linda asked, trying as hard as she could to keep her patience this time.

"The boys made some freaky zombies come up and try to attack me! Look you can see them from the bathroom!" Candace said. There was a pause and they heard a sudden shriek "They're gone! How is that possible?" Candace cried. "Wait…Isabella saw them too! Let's ask her!" Candace said rushing downstairs.

"Sorry kids." Linda said as they went downstairs "But Candace says Isabella saw a bunch of zombies and I think I did hear her scream. Did you see anything, Isabella?"

"Yeah, it was just the movie. Sorry for waking you up, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. I won't do it again." Isabella promised.

"It's alright." Linda said with a yawn. "C'mon Candace let's get back to bed." Linda said heading upstairs.

"Why didn't you back me up?" Candace hissed.

"Sorry…I don't think your mom would believe me and she would probably have us turn the movie off." Isabella said.

"Urgh, fine." Candace said storming upstairs.

"Soo…what did happen up there?" Phineas asked.

"I really did see zombies." Isabella said holding Phineas even tighter. Phineas put his arm back around Isabella, he was starting to enjoy it. Soon they started falling asleep. Baljeet was first. Phineas was next, followed by Ferb. Buford didn't want to be outlasted by a girl but fell asleep too.

It was 1:00 when a scream work Phineas up. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked. The T.V. was still on and the scream had come from a women. Yet this was something completely different than Zombie Monsters 2. It seemed like a romance. Phineas found his head was on Isabella's shoulder and that the remote was in her lap. Phineas was about to reach for it so he could turn off the T.V. when he saw Isabella's arms reach down and pick something up. It was Perry. And Isabella was still awake. "There you are, Perry…" Isabella said stroking the platypus. Phineas stayed still, he wasn't sure why, but he was curious as to why Isabella was still up. Isabella sighed as the couple held hands on T.V. "I had a great night tonight…" she said to Perry. "I got to cuddle with Phineas for over half the movie…it was wonderful." Phineas felt Isabella's free hand rubbing his head. "He's really sweet…I just wish…" Isabella paused as the couple kissed. "He was more romantic…" Isabella said with a sigh. Perry chattered and Isabella said "I know it's not his fault…we're only thirteen. Still…I don't like the idea of waiting for him to grow up. I love him…and I just want him to understand my feelings and try to be romantic once in awhile…like take me for dates and just me. I want to be alone with him sometimes…" Isabella said. Perry made his chattering sound again and crawled up Isabella who gave him a hug. "Thanks Perry, you're a really good listener. Do you do this often?" Isabella said. Perry paused before making a lower chattering sound. Phineas was beginning to feel a little guilty and decided he knew what he was going to do tomorrow…and fell asleep.

_Doofenshmirtz is back from vacation._

It was morning and Doofenshmirtz had just gotten back from his vacation. He walked up the stairs to his room and opened the door. Vanessa was asleep on his bed. Doofenshmirtz approached her and prodded her awake. "Vanessa…Vanessa, wake up!" Doofenshmirtz said.

"Uhh…huh, what?" Vanessa said getting up. "Oh hey dad…" Vanessa said sleepily.

"Soo…how did it go?" Heinz asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I got the signature!" Vanessa said hurrying out of bed and showing her father Perry's signature.

"Oh that's wonderful! My evil genes have passed on!" Doofenshmirtz cheered patting his daughter on the back. Vanessa smiled…but "Now let's see you in action."

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"I want to see how well you did, so we're going to watch using the cameras I hid in here." Doofenshmirtz said. Vanessa gulped as Heinz pushed a button on the computer and videos of Vanessa's encounter with Perry showed on the screen. Heinz would occasionally make comments such as "Ah nice trap!" or "Hmmm a little too trusting, I think."

The video was now at the part where Vanessa released her zombies. "Yes! You did it Vanessa!" Doofenshmirtz cheered.

"Yep, I did now let's turn this off—"

"What's this?" Doofenshmirtz asked as Vanessa started setting up her deal with Perry. It was horrible to watch. "So…"

"Dad, listen, I'm sorry it's jus—"

"You betrayed me and sided with my nemesis, hmm?"

"Well I—"

"I'm so proud of you!" Doofenshmirtz cried.

"You…wait, what?" Vanessa asked.

"Only someone truly evil would stab their own father in the back and side with their nemesis. You really ARE evil!" Heinz said.

"Err, yeah, I guess I am…thanks." Vanessa said.

"Get dressed, Vanessa, we're going car shopping!" Doofenshmirtz said.

"And maybe we can talk about you being good…" Vanessa said. Heinz just groaned.

Back at the sleepover, Candace was talking to Stacy. "Yeah, I know right? Anyway I was just telling Courtney the other day—I'll call you back Stacy." Candace had just passed the couch. She turned, ended her call, and switched the phone to camera mode. Phineas was asleep with his head on Isabella's shoulder and Isabella, who was also asleep, had her head on Phineas' head. Candace took the picture and smiled. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen.


	7. Chapter 7

Candace yawned as she walked into the kitchen. "Morning, Candace." Linda said flipping over another pancake. The sleepover was over and Linda was cooking pancakes for everyone at breakfast.

"Morning, Mom…" Candace said pouring herself some orange juice.

"So…have any plans today?" Linda asked

"…um…hmmm….OH YEAH! Jeremy is taking me out for a date!" Candace said gleefully. Phineas' eyes widened as he remember what Isabella had said last night. And sure enough, Phineas could have sworn he just heard Isabella give a soft sigh.

"Hey, where's the platypus?" Buford asked.

Perry snuck to the phone and dialed a number. The phone flashed and a trap door appeared on the ground. Perry jumped down it inside a tube in his base. "Good morning, Agent P." Major Monogram said. "Lately Doofenshmirtz has been checking out books having to do with the law. He must be planning some kind of loophole in them so we won't be able to send someone to stop him…" there was a pause and Monogram said "Yeah…usually I just tell you to find out what he's up to and put a stop to it, but I thought I'd try to be more useful today and give you my educated guess. So put it a stop to it, Agent P!" Monogram said. Perry nodded and his chair turned into a helicopter and flew him out of the room.

Meanwhile, everyone had finished breakfast. Buford and Baljeet were waiting for their moms to pick them up. Isabella, however, only lived across the street so she was going to walk home. Just as she stepped out the back door, Phineas grabbed her hand and held her back. "Wait, Isabella!" Phineas said, slightly pulling her.

"What is it, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Um, I was wondering…well we're an official couple now, I guess…wanna go on a date or something?"

"A d-d-date?" Isabella asked.

"Um yeah, just the two of us…what do you think?"

"YES! THAT SOUNDS SOO COOL! Er…I mean, I think that sounds like fun…what time? And what will be doing?"  
"I'm not sure yet…I'll drop over at noon, OK?"

"OK, Phineas, see ya later!" Isabella said kissing him on the cheek and waving goodbye. Phineas smiled, until he realized he had completely forgotten about what Ferb and the others would do without him. Phineas sighed and went in the front room where the three of them were playing video games.

"Um guys…" Phineas said. Nobody responded "I won't be here today…"

"Oh? Where are you going?" Baljeet asked.  
"Err…on a date with Isabella…and we're going alone." Phineas said. The game was paused and everyone turned to face Phineas at this.

"You two are actually DATING?" Baljeet asked

"You're blowing Buford off for a girl?" Buford said.

"Congratulations." Ferb said. Phineas was taken aback by Ferb's response; he didn't sound the least upset that Phineas would be leaving him.

"Ehh…well we still have Ferb." Buford said "So what're we doin' today Ferb?" Ferb didn't respond. "Ahh yeah…that's right, you don't talk much do you?"

"Well actually—" Ferb started but was interrupted.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DITCHIN' US, DINNER BELL!" Buford yelled.

Perry the Platypus flew over to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and took the elevator up. He was finding it odd that Doofenshmirtz's evil jingle wasn't playing. Perry ran to Doofenshmirtz's room and busted down the wall. "Here you go, Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz said as soon as Perry entered, and gave him a ticket. Perry looked at Doofenshmirtz in surprise; he was wearing a police officer's uniform. "Yes, yes, I gave you a ticket. That is for breaking down a police officer's wall. I am, as you would say, a good guy now. I would love to give you a back story and flashback but good guys don't do that. So I'll make it simple. Vanessa convinced me to be good for one day since I got her to be evil. And now…I have to bring goodness to the entire Tri-state area…yeah I'm not allowed to shout that anymore either…" Doofenshmirtz sighed.

Phineas, meanwhile, was thinking of a way to please Isabella. "Ferb! Hey, Ferb!" Phineas said to his brother who had finished playing games and was now reading a book. Ferb turned to him. "This may surprise you…" Phineas said "But I don't know anything about romance! What am I going to do?" Ferb rolled his eyes at the fact that Phineas thought he would be surprised by this knowledge and said

"Try being like Candace."

"Try being like Candace, huh? I would, it's just that I don't know how she's so—I got it! It's those magazines she reads! They must be full of romantic stuff! Ferb, you're a genius!" Phineas said and rushed up to Candace's room. Unfortunately, Candace wasn't there. Phineas decided she wouldn't mind if he just borrowed some of her magazines and took a few to his room. Phineas read through them and took notes, a few he placed on his hand for reminders. Whatever he had told Isabella at the prom, he knew nothing about romance; he had been completely blind to it until Isabella had kissed him and opened his eyes. Even so, he was no expert and needed all the help he could get.

Meanwhile, Isabella was also excited for the upcoming date and was in her room picking out a dress to change in for the date. She ended up picking the short blue dress she wore when she was a hostess as Chez Platypus. Smiling, she carried it with her to the bathroom where she stripped off her clothes and sat in the bath tub. Isabella turned the water on and put soap in it, making it a bubble bath. She sighed at the idea of Phineas taking her for a date and hoped she wasn't overdoing it. Despite what Phineas had told her at the prom, she took doubted he was a genius at romance. He was probably going to take her Gunthur's Goat Cheeses or something. Still she was hoping for the best and, even if he didn't take her to some place romantic, that they would have a fun time.

Meanwhile back at Doofenshmirtz's not-so-much-Evil Incorperated…

"I'll tell you what, Perry the Platypus. Perhaps I can rip up this ticket if you make up for your evil crimes and help me be a good guy." Doofenshmirtz said. Perry raised an eyebrow. "Urgh, you don't need to be rude! I'm doing this for Vanessa!" Doofenshmirtz said. "Anyway, what do you say? Will you help me?" Perry reluctantly nodded. "Great! Now come with me downstairs to my new police car!" Doofenshmirtz said taking Perry downstairs. The two climbed in and Doofenshmirtz turned on the radio. "Alright, Perry the Platypus, tell me if you see something illegal." Doofenshmirtz said. "Of course, it will be easier with this…my bust-inator!" Doofenshmirtz said pointing at a type of radar gun sitting on his dashboard. "You see, I installed this so I can find out when somebody does something wrong…ooh littering!" Doofenshmirtz said pointing as a kid dropped his banana. Doofenshmirtz parked the car and rushed over to the boy. "Hey buddy, pick that up!" Doofenshmirtz said pointing at the banana. With a panicked look, the kid quickly picked up his banana and threw it in the trash nearby.

"S-sorry, sir!" he said.

"It's officer, and I'm going to have to write you up a ticket." Doofenshmirtz said taking out a piece of paper and pen. He wrote down the crime and fee and placed it on the boy's shirt. Doofenshmirtz went back to the car with a smirk. Perry glared; he didn't think it was OK to give a kid a ticket just for littering. Doofenshmirtz continued driving and suddenly stopped, spotting something. "That's ROGER's car! Hmm, let me see how much time he has left on the parking meter." Doofenshmirtz said parking the police car and heading to Roger's. "He only has twenty minutes left! If he doesn't show up I can give him a ticket!" Doofenshmirtz said eagerly waiting for the timer to go off…in twenty minutes. Perry made a chattering noise and pointed to the police radio in the car.

"Calling all units! There's a bank robbery on Swisser Road! Where are you, Unit 6?" Doofenshmirtz scowled and placed his head inside the car and spoke to the speaker.

"I'm very busy right now, dealing with something important."

"Unit 6, this is a crisis!" the person on the radio said.

"Shut up, this is more important. Don't bother me again." Doofenshmirtz said turning off the radio.

Meanwhile Phineas had just finished taking all the notes he could and was dressed. "OK, Ferb, where should I take her on a date?" Ferb opened his mouth but before he could saying anything, Phineas said "That's brilliant! I can take her to a restaurant. Hmmm, how about a badger restaurant?"

"Puh-lease, Badger restaurants are so one year ago." Ferb said waving his hand.

"Hmm, you're right. Gopher restaurants are what's popular right now. Hmm, I think I'll try Grandiose Gopher." Phineas said dialing up his phone. "Yes, hello, I would like to make a reservation for two at noon. Name: Phineas Flynn….Yeah….OK…OK….Uh huh…Bye." Phineas hung up the phone. "Yeah, we're not going to a gopher restaurant." Ferb raised an eyebrow. "They charge $500 just for a reservation." Phineas said. "Hmmm…I'll think of something…uh oh, it's 11:56, I gotta go! See ya, Ferb!" Phineas said hurrying out of their room. Ferb nodded and headed to backyard to sit under the tree. Phineas quickly grabbed a rose out of their garden as he left.

Isabella was just finishing getting ready too. She climbed out of the bath and started drying herself off with a towel, humming "Gitchie Gitchie Goo" as she did so and went to her room. Just as she was drying her hair, she heard her mother call "Isa! Phineas is here for you!"

"O-OK, Mom! Tell him to wait!" Isabella said nervously. She was only in a towel and her hair wasn't quite dried yet. She did everything as fast as she could and hurried to lock the door. She didn't want Phineas coming in to see her like this. When she was finished with her hair, she threw on her dress as fast she could and came downstairs. Phineas, to her surprise, had actually dressed for the occasion in his white suit.

"You look great, Isabella!" Phineas said with a smile.

"You too." Isabella giggled.

"Um, I brought you this." Phineas said reddening a bit as he pulled out a rose. Isabella could tell he had down this at the last minute because his hand was slightly cut from pulling it too fast. Still, it was a nice gift and Isabella was grateful. Isabella took the rose and sniffed it.

"Thank you, Phineas. This rose is beautiful. So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah…but you don't have your shoes on." Phineas said.

"Oh!" Isabella looked down at her bare feet and blushed a bit. "I'll be right back!" and went upstairs to her room.

Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz and Perry were still "fighting crime". "Oh! Look, Perry the Platypus! Look who's there!" Doofenshmirtz said pointing. Perry looked over, already knowing what kind of thing would be there, and sure enough there was Roger Doofenshmirtz, eating a hot dog at a bench. Heinz had already given Roger five tickets for almost nothing. To Perry's annoyance, he had also given Linda Flynn a ticket because her parking meter was almost up. Heinz parked the car and went up to Roger.

"Heinz? Is that you?" Roger asked. "Why, I didn't know you joined the police force. How may I—"

"Can it, Roger. You've littered in this park, a ticket." Heinz said pointing at the trash on the bench next to Roger.

"Now Heinz, I was going to clear that all up when I finished with my—"

"You have mustard on your shirt as well, another ticket." Heinz said signing off another ticket and giving it to Roger.

"Heinz, I don't think unkemptness warrants—"

"Arguing with a police officer, a third ticket!" Heinz said handing Roger his third (really eighth) ticket that day. "Something else, you're not at work! I think that's called truancy. Here's your ticket." Doofenshmirtz said giving Roger his final ticket and heading back in the car. "You know, Perry the Platypus, this good thing is a lot more fun than I thought. I can't wait to tell Vanes—hey that's her calling right now!" Doofenshmirtz said as the phone rang. "Hi, Vanessa!" Doofenshmirtz said.

"Hey, Dad. How's that police job going for you?" Vanessa asked.

"It's going great! I've given several people eighteen tickets today and I gave Roger nine! I was about to give your mother one too…but then I figured she pays my alimony so it would really be a was—"

"Dad, have you done anything really good today?" Vanessa asked.

"Welllll…no." Heinz said.

"Dad, the whole point of this is to be good! Not to use your new power to get revenge on people you don't like…I gotta go, I'll call you later, OK?"

"Oh, alright Vanessa…" Doofenshmirtz said hanging up the phone. "What do I do, now? I'm no good at this good thing. What do you do to be good, Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz asked. Perry chattered in response.

"Oh that's right, you defeat me…wait a minute! I have an idea!" Doofenshmirtz said.

Meanwhile, Phineas and Isabella were holding hands, heading through downtown. "Soo, Phineas, where're we going?" Isabella asked.

"Well I decided we would go out to a restaurant." Phineas said.

"Really? Which one?" Isabella asked, getting excited.  
Slushy Burger." Phineas said.

"Oh…" Isabella said a little disappointed.

"I was going to take you to that fancy gopher restaurant…except they charge $500 just for a reservation and I can't afford that…you don't mind do you?"

"Oh no! That's fine!" Isabella said, feeling happy that Phineas had at least tried to be romantic.

Back in Phineas' backyard, Ferb was sitting under the tree, reading a book, with Baljeet and Buford. Suddenly the Fireside Girls heads poked up from the fence. "Hey, you guys haven't seen Isabella have you?" Adyson asked.

"She went on a date with Phineas…leaving us all alone." Baljeet sighed.

"Really? Darn…we could have used her help today." Holly said, and without invitation, the fireside girls all came into the backyard.

"I wish Phineas was here." Baljeet sighed.

"Yeah…I miss Dinner Bell too." Buford said.

"And it's just not the same without Isabella." Gretchen said. Ferb remained silent. He did miss his brother quite a bit, but he was happy that he was on a date with Isabella. He had been hoping, for Isabella's sake, that he would pick up soon, and he finally did.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" someone said in a voice that didn't sound anything like Phineas'. Nevertheless, everyone turned their heads quickly at the source. It was Irving.

"And how long have you been—eh never mind, what's your plan, fanboy?" Buford asked.

"Well, long ago, Phineas and Ferb made robot versions of themselves so they could do everything before summer ended. Fortunately for me, their machine never disappeared and I managed to take it home."

"So you stole it." Baljeet said.

"No, it's not stealing when you're the number one fan!" Irving said.

"OK…so you stole their machine, and what do you plan to do with it?" Buford asked.

"It's not stealing! Anyway, we can get a picture of Phineas and Isabella and put them in the machine. If we upgrade it a bit, the Phinedroids and Isabots will have the same personalities as the real things." There was murmuring at this and everyone seemed to like the idea. Ferb didn't like it, though. Last time the robots went out of control, but he had nothing to do and everyone seemed to be for it.

"Let's get to work on the machine, then." Ferb said.

_Rodney's Sinister Productions_

Perry the Platypus was carrying Doofenshmirtz on his jetpack over a large, glass, dome building. Perry turned off his jetpack and the two went crashing through the glass. They were in an evil lair. Standing, with his back to them, was a bald scientist. "Ahh, Calvin the Ca—wait a minute, you two aren't Calvin!" he said.

"Hello, Rodney." Doofenshmirtz said with a smirk.

"Urgh! I have told you over and over, I prefer Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolf—"

"Rodney, nobody calls you that." Doofenshmirtz said. "Anyway, where IS your nemesis?"

"Well, I don't really have one. Calvin the Cat comes sometimes, but I have to share him with Dr. Steinburg and Dr. Bloodpud—" But Rodney's sentence was drowned out by Doofenshmirtz's laughter.

"Y-you don't even have your own nemesis?" Doofenshmirtz asked banging his fists.

"Hmph…and what are you doing here, Doofenshmirtz?" Rodney asked.

"Well, I got my daughter to be evil, so in turn I have to be good for one day." Doofenshmirtz said. It was Rodney's turn to laugh.

"I see…I wonder what the League Of Villainous Evildoers Manically—"

"Just call it L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N…." Doofenshmirtz sighed.

"Right…what will they say when I tell them you were good?"

"Hmm, you're right. I wonder what they'll say when you tell them I thwarted your evil plan, Rooodney!" Doofenshmirtz said, clearly trying to annoy him.

"For the last time, it's Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein!" Rodney said.

"And again, nobody is ever going to call you that…EVER. Even your evil jingle calls you Rodney." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Not for long, Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus. Behold my new Correctname-inator!" Rodney said revealing a dome type of machine. "With this, I will be able to send brainwaves to everyone's head, making them say my proper name whenever they mention me."

"THAT'S your evil plan?" Doofenshmirtz scoffed. "I've come up with some pretty lame plans in my time, but this…this blows them all away. Really, man, you need to get a life. What do you think, Perry the Platypus?" Perry chose not to respond to this.

Meanwhile, Phineas and Isabella had reached Slushy Burger and were now in the front of the line of the counter. "Hello and what will you two be ordering today?" the casher asked. It wasn't Jeremy, as he was busy on his date with Candace.

"I'll have a chicken McSlushy with large fries, and a medium drink." Phineas said

"And you?" the casher asked Isabella.

"Um, I'll take the Cheese Slushy, no onions or mayonnaise, medium fries, a medium soda, and a chocolate slushyshake." Isabella said.

"Will that be all for you two?" the casher asked.

"That's all." Phineas said.

"OK…" the chaser placed the numbers in the machines and the totals appeared. "That will be $19.75." The casher said. Isabella dug into her pocket looking for $11 to cover her end of the meal, but Phineas already placed a $20.

"Wait, Phineas, it's OK. I have some money." Isabella said.

"Nah, I'm paying." Phineas said.

"Are you sure? I think I ordered more than you…" Isabella said."

"It's fine." Phineas said, taking back his quarter and their meal. He read in Candace's magazines that the boy is supposed to pay for the meal.

"OK…" Isabella said filling her cup up with soda and sitting at a table with Phineas. Isabella unwrapped her burger and asked "Why did you pay?"

"I just thought it would be nice." Phineas said.

"Oh…well I think that's very sweet of you." Isabella said. She didn't like that Phineas had paid for the meal all by himself but she didn't want to seem rude. She sipped her shake, when suddenly Phineas said something very strange.

"So…tell me about yourself."

"Um, what?" Isabella asked.

"Tell me about yourself." Phineas repeated. "I want to get to know you."

"Um…Phineas, we've known each other and have been best friends since we were toddlers. What more do you want to know about me?" Isabella asked.

"Oh…heh heh….that's right." Phineas said tugging on his collar, he was beginning to sweat. He hadn't thought about this. There was more silence for awhile, when suddenly Phineas asked "What are your hobbies?"

"Huh?"  
"What do you do in your spare time?"

"….I collect patches and help you and Ferb with whatever project you're doing." Isabella said. "You should know that, Phineas. I do it every day." Isabella was beginning to wonder what was up with Phineas. He was acting very out of character. Phineas was sweating more than ever. He had never been nervous around Isabella before and now wasn't a good time to start.

"So, how's the weather?" Phineas asked.

"…"

Meanwhile Ferb and the others had just finished their machine. "Great, so how does this thing work again?" Buford asked.

"We get a picture of Phineas and Isabella and place it in the machine; it then makes robotic versions of them." Irving said.

"We have pictures of Isabella in the Fireside Girl scrapbook." Holly said.

"And I'll get the picture of Phineas." Ferb said heading up to their room and looking in their cupboards. He soon found a suitable picture and took it back downstairs. The others had already placed the Isabella picture in the machine. The door opened and the Isabot stepped out.

"Where is…my be-lov-ed…Phinedroid?" she (or it) asked in her robotic voice. Suddenly the door opened again as Ferb placed Phineas' picture in the machine and the Phinedroid came out.

"Hello…Isabot. Hello everyone." The Phinedroid said in his own robotic voice.

"Hey, Phinedroid….what are you…doing?" The Isabot asked in it's poor attempt at Isabella's catchphrase.

"Trying to have…the best…summer…ever." The Phinedroid replied. Everyone cheered at these words.

"Great, so how are we going to do that?" Buford asked.

"….I am unsure….let me sit under the tree…and think about it." The Phinedroid said. Everyone followed him and waited as he sat under the tree thinking. "Ferb…what shall we do…today?" The Phinedroid asked. Ferb shrugged

"Urgh! This is why we MADE you, dinner bot!" Buford said.

"Ferb…what shall we do…today?" The Phinedroid asked again.

"C'mon, you don't have any ideas?" Baljeet asked.

"No." the Phinedroid replied.

"What are you guys doing?" Candace asked storming into the backyard. She had come back from her date with Jeremy. "Phineas!" Candace growled when she saw the robots.

"Actually, Phineas is not here today." Baljeet said.

"Yeah, he's on his date with Isabella." Buford said.

"Aww, really?" Candace asked, she felt so happy for Isabella now. But then she remembered why she was mad and asked "What is this?"

"Well…we started missing Phineas and Isabella, so we made robotic versions of them instead." Baljeet said.

"Grr…I'm calling Mom!" Candace said dialing up her phone.

"Yes? What is it, Candace?" Linda asked.

"Phineas and Isabella are on a date, so—"

"Really, Candace, Phineas is thirteen. I'm not going to ground him for dating…although I wish he told me first, I want to get a picture." Linda said a little disappointed.

"Wait, Mom, that isn't why I called!" Candace said.

"Oh? Then what's the problem?"

"Ferb and the others made these robotic versions of Phineas and Isabella! There's a Phinedroid and—hey what's the Isabella one called?" Candace asked

"It's an Isabot." Gretchen said.

"—And an Isabot in our backyard! You gotta come home right now!" Candace said.

"Alright…I'll be right over, Candace." Linda said.

"Aww, man, see their mom is already coming home and this hunk of metal still hasn't thought of something to do!" Buford said.

Meanwhile at the evil lair, what's-his-name had just finished showing off his inator. "Soon, Doofenshmirtz, my name will be said correctly by the entire CITY OF DANVILLE!"

"Hmm I suppose "City of Danville" works, but I still prefer "Tri-state area"…anyway you're completely ignoring Perry the Platypus, he's trying to stop you too and really he has more experience in this kind of thing…in fact I didn't even notice we weren't trapped. I'm so used to doing this my way, y'know trapping the nemesis and THEN going on about my evil plan."

"Oh, sorry about that." Rodney said pushing a button. Like everything else, the trap was a dome. It was a glass dome and dropped over Perry the Platypus and Doofenshmirtz. "And sorry about ignoring you, Perry the Platypus. Doofenshmirtz is just easier to pay attention to since he's doing all the talking…and now…" Rodney said approaching his inator "I will finally make Danville say the name Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein…urgh, I can see why this would be annoying. Maybe I should have it shortened to—" Rodney's sentence was drowned out by Perry the Platypus knocking him down and Doofenshmirtz tackling him. "Perry the Platypus? Doofenshmirtz? How did you two escape my trap?" Rodney asked.

"Really? Have you seen these agents? This one smashes through my walls every day like it's nothing! He's not going to have any trouble with glass." Doofenshmirtz said.

"My inator!" Rodney cried as Perry smashed it against the wall and destroyed it. "Urgh! Thwarted again!"

"Oh no, not this time, Rodney." Doofenshmirtz said with a smile. "You didn't just fight an agent today, you fought a police officer. And that means…" Doofenshmirtz placed a pair of handcuffs on Rodney and stood up, getting Rodney to his feet as well. "I can place you under arrest. C'mon, Perry the Platypus, let's take him to the big house." Doofenshmirtz lead Rodney and Perry to his car. Doofenshmirtz opened the back door and placed the scowling Rodney inside. "By the way, I would like to thank you, Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz said. "I would have never been able to do this without you…not like I'll do it again. Sorry, but the life of good isn't for me. All my good deeds end up being somewhat evil. After all, this is just a petty act of vengeance against another evil doer. Still it was fun, I'll see you see you tomorrow, Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz said getting into the front seat and waving goodbye as he drove off.

Meanwhile, things had gotten quiet at Slushy Burger. Phineas had just finished his food and was waiting for Isabella to finish her milkshake. She was rubbing her leg against his for some reason and he couldn't figure out why. Phineas looked at his hand, hoping for notes. However, to his disappointment, the sweat from his nervousness had made the letters illegible; he couldn't read them at all. Phineas decided to take a stab in the dark and decided Isabella wanted him to talk more. Phineas racked his brains for things he was supposed to say on his date and asked "Do you have any pets at home?" Isabella eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah…Pinky, remember?" Isabella said.

"Heh, yeah…" Phineas said. Isabella didn't mean to, but she was making it obvious things weren't going well at all. There was a sudden slurping sound as Isabella had gotten to the bottom of her shake.

"Well…time to go." Isabella said, for once being glad to rid herself of Phineas' company. Phineas nodded and the two went outside and began walking home.

"Sooo…who do you normally hang out with?" Phineas asked remembering another question that Candace's magazines suggested he ask. Isabella stopped in her tracks and held Phineas back too.

"Phineas, what's up with you today?" Isabella asked.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

"I mean you've been bombarding me with…well…stupid questions you already know the answer to. You're not yourself at all…usually you're more fun than this." Isabella said. Phineas was panicking more than ever, desperately trying to think of an excuse. At last he sighed.

"Isabella, I'm sorry…it's just…I heard you talking to Perry last night about how you wanted me to be more romantic. Well, I decided to take you on a date, but I don't know how this romance stuff works. So I read some of Candace's magazines because I hoped I could find out what girls want in romance…and I guess it didn't work." Suddenly Phineas felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as Isabella suddenly hugged him as tight as she could. "I-Isabella!" Phineas choked.

"Thanks, Phineas. That's one of the sweetest, most romantic things you've ever done for me!" Isabella said wiping a tear from her eyes.

"No problem…" Phineas said, losing air.

"Just promise me one thing…" Isabella said.

"W-what's th-that…!" Phineas said, hoping Isabella was going to release him before he suffocated.  
"Never do it again!" Isabella said releasing him. Phineas caught his breath and suddenly looked Isabella in the eye. The two laughed and smiled…and suddenly both went very red. They were close to each other…very close…Phineas closed his eyes "Ouch!" Isabella cried. Phineas opened his eyes and saw Isabella holding a hand over one of hers. Phineas realized he had accidentally poked her in the eye when he tried to kiss her.

"Isabella, are you OK?" Phineas asked, trying to get her to remove her hand so he could see her eye.  
"I'm OK." Isabella said smiling and giving Phineas another hug. Phineas smiled too, leaned up and (being more careful this time) kissed her on the lips. They kissed for hours…or at least that's what it felt like. In truth they kissed for three and a half minutes. When the two broke up, they were both red in the face and Isabella looked dizzy again.

"You, OK?" Phineas asked.

"I'm fine." Isabella said in a giggly voice. She held on to Phineas for support and the two smiled at each other and held hands as they walked home.

Meanwhile, in the backyard, everyone was still waiting for the Phinedroid to come up with something. "Urgh, C'mon new chief, let's go get some patches. They aren't doing anything today." Adyson.

"You…go on…without me." The Isabot said. "I must stay…with my…be-lov-ed Phinedrod." Suddenly her eyes turned into pink hearts.

"Ferb…what shall we do…today?" The Phinedroid asked for the ninth time that day.

"URGH! This robot is getting on my nerves!" Buford said grabbing the Phinedroid by the neck. Suddenly the Isabot's eyes glowed red and she swiftly shoved Buford to floor like he was nothing.

"You shall not touch…my be-lov-ed Phinedroid." The Isabot hissed. Suddenly her eyes turned pink again "Phinedroid Land mode activated." Suddenly the Phinedroid's legs disappeared into its body and a robotic centaur body came out instead.

"What the heck is this?" Buford asked.

"It must be Isabella's dream land for Phineas…" Baljeet said.

"Mom! Mom! The boys—well Ferb and his friends built Phineas and Isabella robots in the backyard! C'mon!" Candace yelled at Linda, who had just gotten home.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, just let me get the groceries…" Linda said.

"Oh, Isabot…let us…run away together." The Phinedroid said scooping the Isabot on his horse back at riding off in the distance.

Suddenly the gate opened. It was the real Phineas and Isabella.

"Hey guys, nice robots, those were pretty convincing." Phineas said

"Heh, heh…yeah." Isabella said glowing red, she had seen the Phinedroid as a centaur and her doppelganger in Phineas Land…or Phinedroid Land.

"Phineas!"

"Dinner bell!"  
"Chief!"

"Isabella!" Their friends cried out and rushed over, all giving Phineas and Isabella a big hug.

"See! See! Look Phineas and Isabella rob—what?" Candace cried as she opened the gate for Linda to see.

"Hey, Phineas, Hi Isabella. How did your date go?"

"Wellll…I sorta—" Phineas started but Isabella nudged him with her elbow and said.

"It went great, Mrs. Flynn Fletcher!"

"That's nice to hear, now who wants pie?" Linda asked heading to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz was driving Rodney to the police station. "Wait a minute, Heinz, if you're evil again, why are you taking me into custody?" Rodney asked.

"Well, the official answer is because I still need to be good for a day…but who am I kidding? I just don't like you…Rodney." Doofenshmirtz said with a laugh.  
"CURSES, HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ…AND YOU TOO PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Rodney cried.

I plan to end this tomorrow with 2 more chapters and a notes section.


	8. Chapter 8

Phineas yawned and got out of bed, turning off the alarm clock as he did so. He prodded Ferb, who had not heard the alarm and the two of them dressed in silence. When they finished, they headed downstairs where Candace was eating cereal. "Hey, Candace, I forgot to ask yesterday, how was the date?" Phineas asked.

"It was WONDERFUL!" Candace said happily. She took another bite of cereal and said "I heard you and Isabella went on a date."

"Oh yeah, we did." Phineas said.

"Soo…how did it go?" Candace prompted.

"Err…not too well to be honest. Um, you see I kinda borrowed your magazines…" Phineas waited to see if Candace was going to scold him. She did not and he continued "And you see…well the advice it gave me didn't really work. Isabella hated all the stuff I talked about…but in the end it all worked out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I told her what I did and that I was trying to be romantic…and failed. She understood and well…um, things worked out and we had fun…" Phineas said. Candace didn't need to ask what he meant by having fun, knowing Isabella, it was easy to guess what happened.

"Soo…what are going to do to be romantic next time?" Candace asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Phineas said.

"Why would you do nothing?" Candace asked.

"Isabella told me to never do it again; I guess she's OK with me not being romantic." Phineas said heading outside, but Candace stopped him.

"No. Phineas, if you want things to work out with Isabella, you can't just not be romantic. NO girl likes that!"

"But she told me—"

"She told you not to be bad at it." Candace said.

"Oh…well how do I do it right then?" Phineas asked, wanting to make Isabella happy.

"Well, you need to do romantic things." Candace said.

"Like what? The stuff in the magazine didn't work." Phineas said.

"Phineas, the stuff in the magazine is for people who don't know each other well and are meeting each other. You and Isabella have known each other for a long time, so you're already past the meeting and learning phase. You need to be serious now."

"Serious?"

"Well, you need to do romantic stuff girls like. Not asking questions. You need to do more physical and mental romantic stuff." Candace said.

"What do you mean? Am I supposed to kiss her more?" Phineas asked.

"Well…yes, girls like kissing."

"Yeah I can understand why, it's really fu—"

"I don't want to hear it, Phineas!" Candace said, she supported their relationship but didn't like hearing about it. It felt weird for her younger brother to be in a relationship…especially at a younger age than she was.

"Sorry…so what were you saying?"

"Well girls like compliments too. What do you like about Isabella?"

"Well, she's pretty, she's funny, she's nice, she's—" Phineas said naming qualities he liked about Isabella.

"Tell Isabella, not me." Candace said.

"OK, so when I see Isabella, I should tell her all that stuff?"

"Yes…but not all at once! You need to do it when the time is right." Candace said.

"OK…and what else?"

"Well, girls like being touched by the boy they like."

"Oh, so I should touch Isabella?" Phineas asked.  
"Yes…wait NO! Urgh not like that, Phineas! You're taking everything too literally!" Candace exclaimed.

"Sorry…" Phineas said.

"You do it at appropriate times, just like everything else. Because girls—" Candace continued her lesson with Phineas, but it was so long and complicated that it's hard to put into words. It was so dull and tedious to listen to, that Ferb lost patience and went outside. Even someone who knew more about romance than Phineas would have a lot of trouble understanding everything Candace said. Trying to put it in Phineas' point of view is nearly impossible and I shall not even bother trying to attempt it. It's horrible to write, and almost as horrible to read. Instead, we shall skip to the part where Candace finished and Phineas said

"Thanks sis." Before going outside. He had understood very little about what Candace said, but it sure made him think about Isabella a lot. He rested under the tree, so distracted that he didn't even noticed Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford making a machine on their own.

Phineas sighed and gazed at the clouds, each of them reminding him more of Isabella. He thought the first one looked like a heart…and the seconded one looked like the bow Isabella usually wore. In fact, the third one looked a lot like Isabella…and the fourth one looked like a triangle headed kid kissing a girl, who looked exactly like Isabella…

"What the…" Phineas said looking at the clouds, he turned his head to the right and saw that Ferb's machine was making clouds come out of it.

"Look, our thought clouds work!" Baljeet exclaimed. "They go so well with these speech bubbles." He added blowing into a high-tec looking bubble wand. A bubble came out of the wand, with words inside saying "It works!" "Now we can be just like our hero, Atlanta Man!" Baljeet said holding up a comic with an underwater hero on the cover. Phineas smiled.

"It would be cool to be able to breathe underwater without a suit, huh? …Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

"Hey, have you kids seen Perry?" Linda asked sticking her head out the door.

"Nope, sorry." Phineas said.

Perry the Platypus was driving his Platypus Mobile to Major Monogram's base. He parked the car and went to a security door. "Verification code please." A female voice said. Perry chattered into the speaker. "Welcome to headquarters Agent: P" the voice said, inserting his agent name, and the door opened. Monogram was inside with Carl.

"Hello, Agent P. Sorry for having you meet us at headquarters. The computer needs to be fixed. Anyway Doofenshmirtz has recently ordered a laser to be sent into space. Sounds evil to me, go find out what he's up to and put a stop to it!" Monogram said. Perry nodded and headed back to the Platypus Mobile.

Phineas and Ferb, meanwhile, had just finished their new water pellets. These were fish shaped pills they could eat and be given the ability to breathe underwater as well as see perfectly. "Great, now we just need to try it out…" Phineas dialed Isabella's number on the phone.

"Hello?" Isabella said from the other line.

"Hey, Isabella. I was wondering if you would mind going for a swim." Phineas said.

"…You want to go swimming with me?" Isabella asked, and Phineas realized the fact that she sounded more exciting than she should meant that she thought it was going to be just them. Candace had told him girls like being alone with their boyfriends. Phineas shifted his feet guilty and said

"Yeah…because Ferb and I made these new water pills that let you see, hear, and breathe underwater perfectly. Thought we could use your pool…what do you say?"

"Oh…sure, that sounds like fun." Isabella said. She sounded sincere but Phineas caught a hint of disappointment in her voice and added

"And maybe later just the two of us can go swimming." Phineas said hoping this made her feel better…it did.

"Oh sure! Come over whenever you want, OK? If I'm not outside, that means I'm changing into my swimsuit." Isabella said and hung up. Phineas put the phone back in his pocket and said  
"OK guys; let's get suited up, because we're going for a swim at Isabella's." Phineas said.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

Perry the Platypus flew the Platypus Mobile to Doofenshmirtz's lair and headed up the elevator. He rushed to Heinz's door and smashed it open. However, Doofenshmirtz was nowhere to be seen….Suddenly, Perry felt his hands pulled back and a pair of handcuffs placed over them. "Hello, Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz said with a grin. "As you can see, I kept the handcuffs from when I was a police man. As Major Monogram has undoubtedly told you, I have ordered a space laser to be fired into space. You see, the reason I did this is because of my experience as a cop. I realized that I was doing the same job as you: fighting evil. Except in my case it was on a lesser scale…anyway, after that I understood something else. Perry the Platypus…you're a terrible agent!" Doofenshmirtz said. Perry chattered at this. "I have no clue what that noise means, but I assume you said "No I'm not" or something along those lines. But let me tell you, you and all your other animal agent buddies are almost as evil as I am! What did I do as cop, Perry the Platypus? That's right; I gave people tickets and told them what they did wrong. Sometimes I sent them to jail where they were taught lessons and rehabilitated. After the experience is over, they started their lives over as one of the good guys. What do you do, Perry the Platypus? Well first you break down my wall, and let me tell you those are not cheap to repair! And then what do you do? You beat me up! You beat me up like a mugger and leave! That's it! What kind of police work is that? I know you're an "agent" but aren't you supposed to be doing the same thing? I mean really, you just bust down my door, beat me up, and leave! What happened to "violence only causes more violence"? Urgh, see this is why I hate you! This is why I hate the entire O.W.C.A.!" Doofenshmirtz said and Perry blinked. "But that's not the only reason either, Perry the Platypus. You O.W.C.A. keep on stalking me! And when I do nothing illegal, let alone evil, they send you beat me up anyway! I mean what was illegal about me putting shadow puppets on the moon? Sure it was inspired by a petty grudge, but it wasn't all that evil. I mean if you think about it, I was entertaining the people of earth with shadow puppets. But you come and beat me up anyway…in space! I mean how much money did that cost? And to beat me up for nothing too!" Doofenshmirtz was breathing heavily and Perry just stared. "There's also one final reason, why I cannot stand you, and that is because you treat me like garbage! You act like my schemes are nothing important and sometimes tell me right up to my face that I'm a failure, a non important threat. And yes I'm mainly talking about the time I decided to poor eulg all over the adult diaper. I spent hours working on that invention, not to mention the back story and you completely ignore it! Oh and see, I told you that would be a back story some day!" Doofenshmirtz said and sighed. "Phew…ranting like this…is really tiring. I need a glass of water." Doofenshmirtz went to the kitchen to fetch himself a glass.

Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford had finished changing into their swim trunks and were now at Isabella's house. Phineas rang the doorbell and Isabella opened. She had already changed into her usual swimsuit. "Hey…Isabella." Phineas said staring with his mouth hanging open. Had she always been this cute? Ferb placed his hand on the bottom of Phineas' mouth and pushed it up. Isabella giggled.

"Hey Phineas, are you ready to go swimmin'?" Isabella asked.

"Um…sure." Phineas said with a grin. Isabella lead them to her pool and Phineas still couldn't get over how amazing she looked in her swimsuit. Suddenly Candace's advice about compliments rang through his head. "Uh, Isabella, I think you look really cute." Phineas said. Isabella went slightly red and giggled again.

"Thanks, you look pretty handsome too."

"Hey, why are we doing this in some little kiddy pool? Why not the ocean?" Buford asked.

"Well, this stuff only lasts three hours. Also it hasn't been tested for salt water. So it might not work at the ocean, and even if it did, we could end up losing track of the time and drown." Phineas said. "Now, let's try these out. We have spares when we're done." Phineas said swallowing one of the pills.

"Wait, we might want to put some sunscreen on." Isabella said.

"Hmmm, you're right. We're going to be out here for awhile." Phineas said lathering himself with sunscreen. Everyone took turns with the bottle except…

"Buford, you should put some sunscreen on, you'll get burned otherwise." Baljeet said.

"Buford don't need no sun block." Buford said jumping in the water.

"Hey, um, Phineas, mind getting my shoulders?" Isabella asked a little shyly.

"Oh…sure." Phineas said taking the bottle of sun block and putting it on Isabella's shoulders…was he supposed to be enjoying it?

Meanwhile Candace was looking through Linda's car. "I must have left my cell phone here somewhere...hey, what's this?" Candace said picking up a machine that looked like a scanner gun. It had a radar on it and printed on it was… "A bust-inator, huh? Must be Mom's gift for my birthday in two days…." Candace said. Doofenshmirtz had accidentally left his machine in their car when he ticketed it. "I wonder if it—hey!" suddenly a blinking light came showing her the location of something "bust-worthy". Candace smiled and followed it.

Meanwhile back at Doofenshmirtz's evil lair, Doofenshmirtz was now heading towards a white curtained item. "I'm sorry, Perry the Platypus, I think my longer-than-usual rant has thrown us off schedule. Usually, I show you the machine by now. Behold…the O.W.C.-inator!" Doofenshmirtz pulled back the cover to reveal a board with a picture of a machine. "Phew, that one was a mouthful. Sorry, I don't have the real machine on me. It's in space, so you'll have to do with the picture. Anyway, with this switch…" Doofenshmirtz pulled out a remote with a button on it "I will use the O.W.C.…oh let's just call it the O.W.C.A.E.L., anyway I will use it to destroy all of the O.W.C.A.'s bases in the entire TRI-STATE AREA! …Well actually no, O.W.C.A. is worldwide, so really I'm doing this all over the world, not just the Tri-state area. Oh and there's another machine I want to show you, Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz said walking over to an even larger curtained thing. "Behold…NORM!" Doofenshmirtz said pulling off the curtain to reveal Norm.

"Hi, I'm Norm." Norm said.

"Yes, Norm, we KNOW who you are." Doofenshmirtz said and sighed.

Meanwhile at Isabella's everyone had finished waiting for the sun block to soak in and was now swimming. Phineas splashed Baljeet playfully, but it didn't bother him as much to get water in his eye because of the water-pill. Phineas then felt a lot of water go on him as Isabella filled up a small bucket and dumped it on his head. Phineas smiled and splashed her back and the two of them laughed. Suddenly there was a huge tidal wave as Buford jumped in between them and sent water flying. Phineas dove underwater to, once again, enjoy the effects of his invention. Isabella floated lazily underneath him, facing him and smiled dreamily. Phineas smiled too and swam a little closer to her. Suddenly, he heard his name being called from above the surface and rose up. It was Candace.

"Phineas, what are you doing?" Candace asked, the bust-inator still in her hands.

"We've made this new water-pill that let's us, breathe, see, and hear underwater perfectly. We have some more, wanna join?" Phineas asked.

"No, I do not want to join! And with this bust-inator I can prove to Mom, you guys are up to no good!" Candace said storming off.

"A bust-inator huh? Looks like Candace is starting her own summer projects. Good for her!" Phineas said.

"Hey, does anyone wanna have a race?" Isabella asked.

"Me!" everyone said. Everyone got lined up one side of the pool, getting ready to swim to the other.

"On your marks…get set…GO!" Isabella said and everyone swam as fast as they could to the other side. Ferb won, swimming above and under the water like a dolphin. Isabella, who was a pretty good swimmer, made it in seconded. Phineas made it third. Buford held on to Baljeet until the last second and let go of him and beat him. Baljeet made it last, coughing and panting.

Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz had just finished showing off Norm. "You see, I've upgraded him. Well, I've upgraded his basic instinct on destroying platypuses. Anyway, you're probably wondering how I know where all your bases are? Well when I arrested Rodney, I got to ransack his lair and I found a lot of info he has been gathering on the O.W.C.A. and soon I shall use it to my advantage! With the O.W.C.A. gone, I shall weaken you by taking away Major Monogram's leadership and your supply of tools and weapons, crippling your chances in your fight against me. Speaking of cripple, I intend to damage you by breaking your arm…or your leg or something. Thus putting you in a cast and making you an easy target for Norm. I shall find out where you live and send Norm there everyday to beat you up…just like you do to me! Oh and to make it more fun, I've bought him a fedora!" Doofenshmirtz said pulling out a very large fedora and placing it on Norm's head. "You see, Norm was once a member of the O.W.C.A. weren't you, Norm?"  
"Indeed I was, sir." Norm said.

"Yes and with his knowledge I can find out where you live, Perry the—Perry the Platypus, how did you escape?" Doofenshmirtz cried as he realized Perry was no longer handcuffed. Perry picked up the handcuffs and slipped his hands in and then out.

"Argh! No matter, Norm destroy him!" Doofenshmirtz said.

"The enemy is the platypus is man." Norm said.

"Urgh, you're using that phrase again? Why bother saying it? The enemy of everything is man, not just the platypus." Doofenshmirtz said. Norm punched at Perry who dodged it and aimed a kick at Norm's legs. Being robotic, the attack had no effect on Norm. Perry changed targets and went after Doofenshmirtz, but Norm swung his arm in the way before Perry could reach him and swatted him back. Perry flew and hit the wall, sliding to the ground. Perry felt dazed, but cleared his head by shaking it and went on the attack for Doofenshmirtz again. Doofenshmirtz smiled as Norm guarded him again and sent a fist into the ground. Perry dodged this and jumped on Norm's hand, climbing on his arm up to his face where he delivered a heavy blow. Norm fell backwards and landed on Doofenshmirtz. Norm then quickly got up and helped Doofenshmirtz up as well. "Urgh…Norm you're starting to be more hurtful than you are helpful…no matter! Show Perry the Platypus our new trick!"

"The enemy of the platypus is Doofenshmirtz." Norm said somewhat generically and his back opened. Norm crouched down and Doofenshmirtz quickly climbed in and the door closed.

Awhile later at Isabella's the five friends where now having a floating contest. Buford sank like a stone and had already been disqualified. Candace meanwhile was still searching frantically for Linda. "Urgh, I wish this was a "findmom-inator" instead." Candace said as she looked through the house. Just as she went to the backyard, she saw her. "Mom!" Candace cried rushing over.

"Oh hello, Candace, what are you up to?" Linda said

"I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" Candace asked.

"Oh, I was at Vivian's." Linda said. Candace face-palmed herself and said.

"Well, Phineas and Ferb made these pills that let you breathe underwater and stuff and you have to see them!" Candace said.

"Alright…and where are they?" Linda asked.

"They're at Isabella's! Come on!"

"Candace, I was just there. If you wanted me to see Phineas and Ferb, why didn't you ask me while I was there?" Linda asked.

"You didn't know the boys were over there." Candace retorted.

"Touché…" Linda said. Candace marched over to Isabella's house and went through the door. "You know, it's polite to knock…" Linda said.

"They're this way!" Candace said, ignoring her.

"Ahh, Linda, did you forget something?" Vivian asked.

"Nah, Candace is just looking for Phineas and Ferb…" Linda said.

"Oh, I see. They are in the back yard swimming." Vivian said.

"No time for chit-chat, let's move!" Candace said grabbing Linda and leading her to the pool.

"Hey, kids, what are you up to?" Linda asked.

"Just having a floating contest…" Phineas said lazily.

"Don't kid around, Phineas. Tell Mom what you invented today!" Candace said.

"Oh. Well Ferb and I made these food tablets that let you breathe underwater." Phineas said pointing to them.

"Well, let's see then." Linda said. Phineas sighed, having to give up the contest and swam underwater. He was only there for two minutes when he came back up, desperately catching his breathe.

"They…must have run out…" Phineas said breathing heavily. "I'll just have to take another one." Phineas said popping another fish-shaped tablet into his mouth.

"You two have such active imaginations." Linda said fondly.

"B-but, Mom! He has a new one; he can now breathe underwater for hours. You gotta watch!"

"Candace, I don't have time to watch Phineas try to hold his breathe for hours, I'm very busy today. Now c'mon." Linda said leading Candace back to the house.

Back at Doofenshmirtz's lair, Doofenshmirtz had just entered Norm. "You see, Perry the Platypus, as powerful as Norm is, he's not all that smart. I, on the other hand, am a genius!" Doofenshmirtz cried. Perry rolled his eyes at this. "With his brawn and my brain, we are invincible!" Doofenshmirtz said making Norm punch at Perry. The hits were faster and more accurate. Perry had a tough time dodging this. Perry quickly grabbed a rope and ran under Norm and tripped him. "Gah! Enough of this. It's about time I read Norm's manual…which is kinda funny because, y'know, I created him. You'd think I know how to use him…no matter." Doofenshmirtz said and began flipping through pages. Norm fought Perry on auto-pilot as he did this. "Ahh yes, fighting…hmm, Norm has laser vision. Doofenshmirtz said. Norm's eyes glowed red and he sent beams of light at Perry, who dodged them. "Oh, let's see what this does." Doofenshmirtz said pushing a button. Norm's hands turned into blades. "Oh sweet!" Doofenshmirtz said as he slashed at Perry who quickly dodged all the attacks. "And this does…" Norm's arms went out to his side as though he were going to fly, and suddenly his whole body started to spin, so he looked like a deadly electric fan. Norm was closing in on Perry, but soon the spinning stopped. "Urgh…I don't feel so good…" Doofenshmitz said. Norm's movements were getting wobbly.

Back at Isabella's, the five of them were now diving for sinking rings at the bottom of the pool. The person who got the most would be the winner. The game was nearing its end and Phineas and Isabella were leading by just one ring each. There were three more rings at the bottom of the pool. Phineas and Isabella rushed at one and both grabbed it at the same time. The two began tug warring over it, rising to the surface as they did so. When they reach the top, they both began pulling to opposite ends of the pool where their piles were, they were grunting and laughing as they tugged and Phineas began tickling Isabella, making her laugh harder and let go. As Phineas swam to the other side, Isabella leapt on top of him and brought him down. The two continued laughing, when suddenly, to their horror, Ferb rose of out of the water with the last two rings in his hand. He was in second place and now had more than both of them. "Guess, Ferb won…" Phineas said. The three of them stared at the bottom of the pool, where Baljeet and Buford seemed to be wrestling.

"You think they have another one?" Isabella asked. Phineas shrugged, and then suddenly Baljeet began to rise. He seemed to be swimming for life. When he made it to the top, he took a great intake of air and started coughing.

"What happened?" Phineas asked.

"I ran…out…of…time…and air." Baljeet said, inhaling and exhaling after every word.

"Why didn't you just float up to the surface, then?" Phineas asked.

"I TRIED to, but BUFORD grabbed me and kept me dow—" Baljeet's word's were drowned out…quite literally as Buford came from below and pulled him back under. Phineas' eyes widened, this was too much, even for Buford.

"C'mon guys, we gotta help Baljeet!" Phineas said. Ferb and Isabella nodded and together, the three of them went down in the water. Ferb and Isabella pried Buford off of Baljeet and Phineas helped Baljeet up to the surface.

"Urgh…I'm going home…" Baljeet moaned getting out of the pool and wrapping himself in a towel as he walked out.

"You need to be more careful, Buford." Isabella said.

"Why?"

"Well, you made Baljeet go home…" Phineas said.

"So?"

"Well you don't really have anyone to bully anymore." Phineas said.

"What are ya talking about?" Buford asked "I have three—" Buford glanced at Ferb "Err…two good geeks to bully right here." Buford grabbed Phineas and Isabella by their swimsuits and lifted them into the air, laughing.

"It's not the same is it?" Phineas said. Buford sighed and let them go.

"No, no it's not. Nerdy makes this fun…you two though…well you lack the charm of a true nerd."

"I think it's just because Baljeet is the only one that takes your bullying." Isabella said. "I've read that bullies are weak cowards with no confidence who pick on people weaker than them so they look and feel strong."

"Are you callin' Buford weak?" Buford growled clenching his fists. Isabella wasn't scared, it was her house and Phineas and Ferb were there to protect her. She shoved Buford back a bit. "ARGH!" Buford cried, placing his hand over the spot Isabella touched him. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella stared wide eyed as Buford continued yelping in pain.

"Wow…you were right Isabella." Phineas said.

"No, it's not her it's—" Buford continued yelling.

"I believe he's gotten sun burned." Ferb said pointing, and he was right, Buford was as red as a lobster.

"Wow…you might want to go home, Buford…" Isabella said.

"And why would I want to do that?" Buford asked.

"Well, you might want to get that burn checked on…and you just got beat by a girl." Phineas said.

"I did not get beat by a girl!" Buford growled raising his fist at Phineas. Phineas poked him and Buford began yelping like a wounded animal again. "Alright, alright, I'm going home!" Buford said getting out of the pool.

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Doofenshmirtz had just finished using Norm's spinning attack on Perry and was now dizzy. Norm made a clumsy slashing attack with his blades at Perry who ducked. Norm made another slow clumsy slash and Perry jumped on the flat of the blade, and then jumped again and kicked Norm in the face. Norm fell on his back and as he made to get up, Perry kicked him over so he landed on his stomach. Perry then went on his back and opened the door and threw Doofenshmirtz out. As Doofenshmirtz hit the wall, Perry ran up and tackled him. The remote flew from Doofenshmirtz's hand and Perry went after it.

"No, Perry the Platypus, don't switch the settings to laser Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" Doofenshmirtz cried. Perry smiled and turned the knob to "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated" and hit the button. To his surprise, Doofenshmirtz laughed.

"Ha ha! I knew you would do that, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz said "That is why I mixed up the labels! You are actually firing at the O.W.C.A.! Perry's eyes grew wide and he began to sweat nervously when he heard Norm say

"Uh oh…"

"What do you mean "uh oh", Norm?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"So, you didn't want me to correct the labeling then, sir?" Norm asked.

"You did WHAT?" Doofenshmirtz cried. Perry smiled and ran off. "You come back here, Perry the Plat—oof" Doofenshmirtz tripped as Perry reached the balcony. "You see, this is what I meant! You beat me up and lea—what's this?" Doofenshmirtz asked as Perry rushed back and put a sticky paper on Heinz's forehead. Doofenshmirtz ripped it off and read it as Perry the Platypus jumped off the balcony and used his parachute. "A ticket? You gotta me kidding me, since when do you have the power to do that? CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doofenshmirtz cried as a giant green laser hit his building and it disintegrated, Doofenshmirtz was now burnt to a crisp, still in midair because of how fast it had been. Doofenshmirtz fell to the ground, screaming "Curse you too, Norm the robot man!"

Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were playing marco-polo. Phineas was "it" and called "Marco!"

"Polo!" he heard Isabella reply.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" Isabella said and Phineas continued following her voice

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Marco…and Ferb I better hear a "polo" from you this time!" Phineas said.

"Polo!"

"Fine…Polo." Ferb said. Isabella was closer, so Phineas continued looking for her.

"Marco!"  
"Polo!"

"Polo…" Phineas continued feeling around the water, he heard movement as Isabella, despite wanting to be quiet, began to giggle more as Phineas came closer. Phineas smiled and laughed and Isabella continued giggling. Phineas suddenly leapt, and by lucky chance, got her.

"OK, Ferb, you haven't been marco yet, so I'm going after you!" Isabella said and closed her eyes. She counted to three and said "Marco!"  
"Polo!"

"Polo…" Ferb's unenthusiastic "polo" was giving him away.

"Marco!"  
"Polo!"

"Polo…" Isabella swam closer to Ferb.

"Marco!"  
"Polo!"

"Polo…"  
"Marco! Marco! Marco!"

"Polo! Polo Polo!"  
"Oh, come now, you can't yet it three ti—" Isabella tagged Ferb with a triumphant look on her face.

"OK, Ferb's it now." Phineas said.

"Actually, I'm leaving." Ferb said.

"Aww c'mon Ferb don't be a poor sport! I know you don't like to talk but—" Phineas said, Ferb had already left the water. Isabella caught the look he gave her, which said clearly that he was giving her some alone time with Phineas.

"It's OK, Phineas. If he doesn't want to play, let's not make him." Isabella said.

"Well…OK." Phineas said as Ferb opened the gate and stepped out.

"I'll tell mum you'll be here for awhile." Ferb said before closing the door and leaving. Despite this, Phineas hoisted himself out of the pool and said

"Guess it's time for me to go too. Mom will be expecting me for dinner."

"But you promised to go swimming, just the two of us later…" Isabella said, feeling pretty let down.

"Oh yeah, I did!" Phineas said.

"Aaand, my Mom's making tacos tonight…" Isabella said, knowing that Phineas loved those.

"Hmm, well I suppose I can stay…" Phineas said.

Ferb, meanwhile, made it back home and was heading up the stairs to change. "Hey, Ferb, where's Phineas?" Linda asked.

"He's still at Isabella's…he'll be awhile." Ferb said. Candace was already upstairs, examining a machine. She caught sight of Ferb and said

"Hey, Ferb, you know a lot of about mechanics! Do you think you can tell me what's wrong with this?" Candace handed Ferb the bust-inator. Ferb examined it and said

"It seems to be busted…"

"Well, I KNOW it's busted! What's wrong with it?"

"Well…this is a "bust-inator"." Ferb said and Candace scowled.

Back at Isabella's, Phineas and Isabella were sitting on an outside table eating the tacos that Isabella's mom had supplied. Isabella was rubbing her bare leg against Phineas' just like at their date. Phineas still had no clue what that meant, and didn't want to make a bad guess again, so he asked. "What does it mean when a girl rubs her leg against someone?"

"Huh?"

"You're rubbing your leg against mine. You did that yesterday too. What does it mean?" Phineas asked. Isabella went red and said

"Nothing. I…just like it."

"Oh…" Isabella had stopped doing it since Phineas' awkward comment. Suddenly Phineas began doing it and said

"I kinda like it too." Isabella smiled and leaned over the table to kiss Phineas on the nose. The two smiled and stared into each other's eyes. Had Isabella's eyes always been this pretty? Phineas once again remembered what Candace had told him and said "You have really beautiful eyes, Isabella."

"Thank you…and you do too…" Isabella said softly "You wanna go swimmin' again?" Isabella asked.

"I would, but we need to wait an hour before we go back in the water." Phineas said.

"Oh…how about sunbathing then?" Isabella asked.

"Sunbathing?" Phineas asked.

"Just sit next to me…" Isabella said pulling two lawn chairs close together until they were touching side by side. Phineas nodded and sat in one. "Put on a pair of these." Isabella said handing him a pair of sunglasses and putting on her own. Phineas put on the glasses. "Now just lie down…and relax." Isabella said lying down. Phineas nodded and lay next to her. The sun was making him a little sleepy. Isabella rolled on her side and placed her arm over Phineas, which made him feel even more relaxed and sleepy. Phineas did the same; he rolled on his side and pulled Isabella a little closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and they rested their heads on one another…until…

"Isa! Isa!" Phineas slowly opened his eyes, it was sunset now and Vivian was shaking her daughter up. Isabella yawned and sat up.

"What is it, Mom?" Isabella asked.

"I just came to tell you that Linda called, she says that Phineas can stay for a few more hours, but then he has to be home for his bedtime."

"Kay…thanks." Isabella said still yawning and stretching. Vivian went back in the house and Isabella asked "Why didn't you wake me up, Phineas? It's gotta be seven o' clock."

"Sorry…I fell asleep too." Phineas said.

"It's getting late, we should go swimming now." Isabella said.

"Well, I'm not sure if—" Phineas started, but too late, Isabella had jumped in.

"Come on in, Phineas!" Isabella called from the water.

"I don't know…it's kind of cold and I'm all dry now." Phineas said.

"Aww c'mon! I already jumped in!" Isabella said.

"Sorry, it's just—Isabella!" Phineas cried as Isabella splashed him from the pool.

"Come in! If I can do it you can!"

"I know, I just don't feel like—stop!" Phineas said as Isabella splashed him again. Isabella giggled and continued splashing him. Phineas paced quickly from one end of the pool to the other, clearly desperate for a way to get Isabella back. Isabella stuck her tongue out and splashed Phineas again. Phineas leapt in the water and swam as quickly as he could to Isabella who giggled a bit and ran off. Phineas caught her and started pushing her roughly into the wall, but Isabella knew he wasn't mad, he was laughing too much.

Just as Phineas had gotten her cornered, he realized he had no idea what to do now, so kissed her. Isabella was caught off guard, but quickly became active in it. The two placed their hands on the back of one-another's head and pulled each other in, pressing each other as closely as possible together.

"Mmmm…" Isabella moaned. Phineas didn't know why, but this excited him a lot and began to move his lips faster. Isabella moaned louder and Phineas moved his other hand on her shoulders and arms, feeling her nice, warm, soft skin. Isabella did the same and soon after they stopped and began to breathe heavily. Phineas wanted to say something but wasn't sure on what. There was silence and suddenly Phineas whispered

"I love you."

"I love you too, Phineas…" Isabella whispered back and kissed his cheek. Phineas responded by kissing her nose. Isabella kissed his forehead. Phineas kissed her neck. It went on and on until they were kissing each other in the lips again.

Trying to satisfy Phineas and Isabella's love desires was like trying to fill up a black hole. They needed to be holding and kissing each other to be completely satisfied and as soon as they stopped, they were no longer satisfied anymore. To them, it felt like they wanted to do something more as soon as they were done with something else. When Phineas held Isabella's hand, she wanted to be hugged. When Phineas hugged Isabella, she wanted to be held. When Phineas was holding Isabella as close as he could to himself, she wanted to be kissed. When they were kissing, Isabella still wanted more. The same was for Phineas, who was feeling increasingly stupid about how much about Isabella he had ignored. She was absolutely beautiful and she was really nice. Why had it taken a kiss for him to realize how amazing she truly was? Phineas placed his hand on Isabella's cheek and cupped it. It felt strangely warm, even though Isabella felt cold. This was because she was heating up at his touch. Phineas cupped the other and brought her in for yet another kiss.

"Oh Phineas…" Isabella whispered.

"You're shivering." Phineas said.

"I'm cold."

"Let's get out." Phineas said.

"…OK." Isabella said. She didn't want to get out, no matter how cold she was. She wanted to be with Phineas all night…but she couldn't. Time had flown, what had seemed like minutes, was really hours. The two of them would need to be getting to bed soon. Isabella climbed out of the pool with Phineas and they wrapped a large towel around themselves to share. They snuggled to keep each other warm. "Thank you, Phineas…" Isabella said.

"For what?" Phineas asked.

"For being a great friend and making me happy." Isabella said "These last few days have been the best summer days of my life…it's been everything I've ever wanted. I've never been happier."

"Me too." Phineas said. They were both dry now, but didn't want to leave each other. It was still getting late though…

"Bye." Isabella said heading to her home. "See you tomorrow…I can't wait to see what'cha doin'."

"Good night, Isabella." Phineas said getting up and kissing her on the cheek.

"Good night, Phineas." Isabella said "I love you."

"Me too…" Phineas said. The two stared at each other and were suddenly hugging again.

"See ya later…" Isabella said going inside and closing the door before she changed her mind and did something else with Phineas. Phineas waved goodbye and left. Isabella went upstairs and brushed her teeth. When she was done, she went back in her room and stripped off her swimsuit so she could change into her pajamas. When she did so, she went into bed and pulled the covers over her. She rarely went swimming that late and she still felt cold…luckily Phineas was in bed with her. He had come back; he had not been able to leave her. Phineas held Isabella close to him and kept her warm. He kissed her cheek and patted her head. And whispered

"I love you…" once again. Isabella didn't care how he got up here and changed into his pajamas so fast. She didn't care that he might have been watching her change. She didn't care that his parents would be furious as the two of them when Phineas did not come home. She didn't even care that her mother might walk in and see them…all she cared about was being with Phineas…

I'm sure you've realized by now that this did not really happen, that Isabella was having a day dream about Phineas. A day dream, she soon realized was fake and, of course, too good to be true. Still she was happy with how the day had gone and knew that the real Phineas was better than any dream she could ever have. The last thought in Isabella's head before she lost consciousness was Phineas. Sadly the same can not be sad for Phineas, Isabella was only the second to last thought in his head. The last thought was Perry who had just shown up.

"There you are, Perry…you missed a great day today…" Phineas yawned as the platypus crawled into bed with him and he fell asleep. Nevertheless, he still loved Isabella just as much as she loved him.


	9. Chapter 9

Phineas yawned again and sighed as he lied under the tree in his backyard with Ferb. "So, what summer do you have planned out for us today, Phineas?" Ferb asked.

"I don't know…there are so many things we've done…what's left?" Phineas said. Suddenly, the gate opened and Isabella stepped in.

"Hey guys, what'cha doin'?" Isabella asked, sitting next to Phineas.

"Actually, I'm not sure what we're doing today…it feels like we've done everything." Phineas said. "I mean we built a rocket ship, fought a mummy, and climbed up the Eiffel Tower. Candace discovered something that doesn't exist…"

"And I gave a monkey a shower." Ferb said.

"We've surfed tidal waves, created nano-bots, and located Frankenstein's brain. We found a dodo bird and painted a cotenant…"

"I think we drove Candace insane." Ferb muttered. There was a pause and Isabella said

"I'm sure you two can think up something! You're Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher! You two can do anything!"

"You think so?" Phineas asked.

"I know so! With you, we're sure to have the greatest summer ever!" Isabella said.

"Well…I don't know what we're going to do today, but as long as I have my best friends, I'm sure today will be a great day!" Phineas said putting his arms around Ferb and Isabella.

And so Phineas and his friends spent of the rest of their summer making every day better than the last. Phineas and Isabella made a great couple and everyone lived happily ever after…The End.  
"Ferb, what are you doing?" Phineas asked, he and Isabella were staring at Ferb who said

"Just trying to give this story a nice, cliché, ending."


	10. Notes

…Not my longest fanfiction. Not really that fond of it either, I feel like it broke the formula too much, especially near the end. Nevertheless, I thought it was…decent. Here's a chapter analysis of the story…those of you who read my Zelda fanfics (more Zelda/P&F fans than I thought actually) will be familiar with this.

**BEGINNING THE STORY…**

I was staling beginning the writing for quite some time. I didn't even bother thinking of ideas for it until…a day before I wrote it actually.The reason for this was

1) I am a Phinbella fan and I thought the idea of keeping in character and adding a lot of Phinbella was impossible. I read a lot of fanfiction writers try and many failed attempts; honestly, I don't think I was any better. Another reason is, unlike Zelda, Phineas and Ferb gets updated very often, so it was only likely my fanfiction would be too…oh what's the word? I would like to say "Uncanon" but it's already not canon so…eh you get the picture. In the end, I figured if I wrote it after the show was over, it would be too long, Phinbella might already be canon, and people wouldn't read it.

When I DID write it, I had several problems on my hands. First were the relationship issues. I foolishly decided to write this soon after "Summer Belongs To You" right when CandacexJeremy was official and FerbxVanessa was unclear. Is Ferb done with her? No matter, what's done is done. Another thing was Melissa, I didn't (and still don't) know if she would be coming back. Isabella hinted she might. As some of you know, there is a Phineas and Ferb movie planned in which they discover Perry's identity. Should I make it so Phineas, Ferb, and the others know he is an agent? Well I reasoned that they didn't seem to know in the future and that the show must continue after it. I mean the movie is planned for next summer and we haven't even started season 3. So…well, I could be wrong, but I doubt Dan and Swampy would make the rest of the series go by with Phineas and Ferb knowing Perry's identity. So I predict they will get their memories erased by Monogram at the end of the movie. Well that's how I fixed that problem, I decided not to add Melissa in because I doubt her absence would make too many people raise eyebrows. As for pairings…I decided to put little emphasize on CandacexJeremy and was very careful with FerbxVanessa…and that was also because of the age difference. I'm not even sure if Dan and Swampy plan to add some closure on that one. Now…onto the chapters.

**CHAPTER ONE**

I decided to take it slow with the Phinbella, I wanted to warm the fanfiction up because it feels like a lot of other fanfiction writers really make the plot go out of it's way to please the love pleasures of Phineas and Isabella…in the end, I think I kinda did that too. Anyway I wasn't even going to print this chapter at first, it was originally just a practice so I could get the feel of writing Phineas and Ferb style instead of Zelda style. My sister liked it though and said it was stupid of me not to print it. In the end, I figured I spent a morning on it, so I may as well.

**CHAPTER TWO**

I actually wrote the Perry plot first for this one. I was having lunch with my friend and had less money than I thought. So I had to grope around for small change and everything, other than the quarters, was a pain to get out and pay with. And with my evil mindset and all, it was easy to make this into a Perry plot. After I wrote this, I considered taking out the invisible clothing bit…it felt too….perverted….for Phineas and Ferb. But reading through it, it felt too included in the beginning of the story to take out…OK, you got me, I was too lazy to do it. I made the leprechaun thing for the story because it fit the Perry plot. I wonder if I should have mentioned the prom…usually Phineas and Ferb plots don't build on each other like this…oh well.

**CHAPTER THREE**

I don't think there's much to say about this chapter…except it was the first of mine to more closely connect Plot A and Plot B. I wasn't feeling to sure about it, but by the time I started seriously considering getting rid of it, I was already halfway through and running short on time. It seems to have done fairly well though, so it doesn't bother me too much. Oh, and one other thing I feel like I need to say…I've been reading these fanfictions for awhile and always wondered why people make Ferb talk so much…it's not as easy as it looks to keep him silent! Seriously, it makes me respect Dan and Swampy a whole lot more, I don't know how they do it!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

And again…I question how they can keep Ferb so silent! I think I made him talk to much again…and again I think I made the plots too close together again. Not much else to say about this chapter except it was the last before the prom chapter where everything changed.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It's the big one…the one we've all been waiting for…nah not really, I don't think I made it that suspenseful. But seriously the story changed a lot from here. It was pretty worried about this chapter too. I was afraid people wouldn't like it. The Perry plot was pretty poor…I didn't have any ideas this time, but I decided it was, in a way, better this way. This chapter was to supposed to be heavily focused on Phinbella after all. I already said this on DeviantART where I originally released the chapter, but I forgot to add it in the notes…I kinda botched up the kiss on purpose. I didn't mean for it to be poorly written, but I wanted it to be written simple because Phineas and Isabella are a bit new in the who romance thing…yes even Isabella, she's still fairly young and Phineas is obviously the first she would go for. Speaking of the kiss scene, that was pretty hard to do. I was wondering for awhile how I was going to do the confession scene. I have read other fanfictions and every time Phineas or Isabella cofesses it feels off and out of the blue. Phineas just comes off as the too secure and confident kind of guy to be caught of guard and appalled at Isabella's feelings. He doesn't show it well, but I find it hard to believe a kid who builds all of this stuff with a few other kids can't see Isabella's obvious feelings. After pondering how Dan and Swampy would do this, I figured Phineas would know about it and I doubt it would be something complicated or heartbreaking. So I decided to make it that he knew and loved Isabella all along. A new problem arouse, others have done that too and in their case Phineas just seems to love Isabella for no reason and there is no reason why he never said anything before and it doesn't make sense. I figured I ought to give an explanation, but was having trouble making it so it didn't get too complicated. Well…you saw the result. I hope I did that well…

**CHAPTER SIX**

The sleep over seems to be a popular idea with this series' fanfiction. That worried me. I was wondering if I was making the same mistake the others made and ought to not do it. In fact, I was wondering if I ought to continue writing at all when I finished chapter five, but like the Zelda romance, I wanted the reader to see how the relationship works out. That's something I always hate not being able to see in stories. I like the excitement of the characters coming together; it's a big part and some of the most fun in the relationship. This is why PhineasxIsabella is my favorite pairing in the show. It easily works but isn't too obvious, there's still some to see. I like FerbxVanessa and CandacexJeremy but FerbxVanessa has the age boundary and whatnot. In Candace and Jeremy's relationship, it's obvious they both like each other and will be together. Because this is a TV series on Disney, I'm confident it will happen to Phineas and Isabella too, but without that logical reasoning, there is some wonder, hope, and excitement in this relationship. Anyway, I thought the reader would (like I often do) want to see how exactly it works out. This chapter was preparation for the next. By the way, I decided not to have them sleeping in the same bed like other fanfiction writers do and I did with Link and Zelda. This is more modern and they actually have parents, sure my flashback of them as little kids was one thing. But I couldn't possibly see Dan and Swampy having Phineas and Isabella sleeping in a bed together, even if I didn't care about that, I would be hard-pressed to find a logical reason for Lawrence to say "Oh! I have a simply smashing idea! Let's have Phineas and Isabella sleep in the same bed for no particular reason!" and have Linda follow up by saying "Genius!"

…The couch scene worked for me. Although, I still feel like I may have overdone it. Maybe they can sleep in the same bed in my next fanfiction…

Anyway, I don't know where I got the Vanessa idea from; it didn't feel all that impressive to me in the end. Gah! Two failed Perry plots in a row! =(

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Phew! I had to write three plots this time. The Perry plot was…OK…I guess. The Ferb plot was also…OK. The Phineas plot was just god-awful. What was I thinking? This doesn't sound like Phineas and Ferb at all! I realized that as I was writing it too, so why did I continue? I must be crazy…oh and Rodney's name was annoying as hell to write! I originally planned a joke where Doofenshmirtz says "Look, even the narrator refers to you as "Rodney"! See that sentence right there? Oh and look, he calls you "What's-his-name! Bwa ha ha ha!" or something like that, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to break the fourth wall like that so I kept it out.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

OK, I have a confession. When I was 15, my Mom's boyfriend accidentally gave me a pot brownie. Why do I say this? Because it's chapters like these that make me wonder if there's some sorta permanent effect the brownie had on my brain! I must have been high when I wrote this! What was I thinking? The entire chapter was nothing more than an excuse to ship Phinbella! It sounded nothing like the show and neither did the Perry plot…terrible….just…terrible.

This is seriously the reason why I'm not sure I want to write another fanfiction. Once I unleashed Phinbella, I think I lost control. Suddenly, I write these long-as-hell chapters that are made for the sole purpose of promoting this pairing! They're all just…awful. Plain awful. I don't want to ever read them again. Phew…rant over.

**CHAPTER NINE**

I'm pretty sure I ticked off at least one person with the length of this chapter…anyway there's a joke I was going to add on to the end. Feel free to read the last sentence of the chapter and pretend it continued on from that. It went like this:

Phineas: Oh, I see…

Isabella: I think it could have been even more cliché, if that's what you were going for.

Phineas: Yeah, it would have worked better if we all started laughing after I said "Well…I don't know what we're going to do today, but as long as I have my best friends, I'm sure today will be a great day!""

Ferb: That wasn't funny…

Phineas: I know, I know, it's just how the cliché endings work.

Ferb: I see…shall we try again?

Isabella: Nah, it's too late now.

Phineas: She's right, we lost the moment. Why do you want a cliché ending anyway? Nobody likes those.

Isabella: Not true.

Ferb: Indeed, people will whine about cliché endings, and use them to demean something, but in reality they really enjoy them.

**FUTURE**

OK, I might write another fanfiction. My sister has requested I do so, but it won't be now. Another thing my sister asked is that it's rated M…it's because she's a perv. And again, I'm not even sure I want to write another one. And if I did…it would be rated M. The reason why is because I already gave out Phineas and Isabella's relationship and they've kissed and stuff. They even had a romantic swim together. Where's the suspense? What's the next step? Yeah…sex. Normally I wouldn't do this but…I'm going to make them a bit older if I try this. I'm not too sure about the idea, because I can't help but picture them as kids when read or write this stuff. So I'd only age them by a few years…

I'm still not sure. I have a bad feeling in my conscious about making Disney cartoons have sex. I'm not going to write this unless people really want it. Even then I'm going to just consider it. My last M-rated fanfiction was a fiasco. People overall enjoyed it, but I couldn't stand it. I think this is a good ending for now…

**THANK YOU**

I'd just like to thank you for reading and reviewing and inform you I am going to put a poll up about an M-rated sequel. If you don't want it, please vote anyway. Don't make me waste my time.


End file.
